


Ateez Scenarios (Member X Y/N)

by yoon_han_byeol



Series: Ateez Scenarios [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Badboy au, Fantasy, Harry Potter AU, Hybrid AU, Poly, Soulmate AU, bad boy, mafia, poly au, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoon_han_byeol/pseuds/yoon_han_byeol
Summary: Mostly Angst & Fluff scenarios.a= angstf= fluffs= smutI apologize for the possible mistakes. English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best.
Series: Ateez Scenarios [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Bad Guy ; Choi San  [ a ; f ]

You were a good student. Not a straight A student, but you couldn’t complain. You lived in a big house in one of the best part of Seoul. The street you lived in was the street where all the rich people lived. Your family wasn’t exactly rich, but you had a lot of money, and you worked for the things you had, not like other people who thought everything was supposed to be theirs because they thought they were superior.

An example of that kind of people, was the family who lived in the house in front of yours. They were crazy rich and snob. The parents were out of the country half of the time, and the son was always hanging out with his friends or throwing parties in his house. The boy’s name was San, and unfortunately for you he was also in your same classes at school.

You had been friends when you were little, but you only used to play together at school, because you weren’t allowed to see each other, since your parents hated each other. When you went to high school you started to drive apart. You wanted to focus more on studying, and San… well he wanted to focus more on having fun. He met new people and found a new group of friends to hang out with. San and his group became popular pretty fast and they found themselves surrounded by girls all the time. It was normal to see them hanging out with different girls everyday. None of them were ever serious about anything. 

You might not have been friend anymore, but that didn’t mean he stopped talking to you. Depending on his mood, he either just ignored you or teased you for hours. You didn’t mind the times when he acted like you never existed, but you did mind the times he teased you. He made fun of you and acted like you were close again, and you found it annoying. You always tried to ignore him every time he teased you, but sometimes you couldn’t hold back and you tried to talk back. Of course that only made him more excited and determined to make you mad. 

-

《Are you coming tonight at Wooyoung’s party?》 asked you one of your friends, while you were having lunch

《Why are you even asking her?》 the girl next to her replied 《You know she never comes to these parties》

《I just don’t enjoy watching drunk people make out with each other》 I replied, more to myself

Your friends always made it sound like you were boring, or hated every kind of fun activity, but you didn’t even understand how getting drunk every night could be fun. You would only do stupid things, forget half of it, and then have a terrible headache the next day. How could that be fun?

Anyway, the fact that your friend thought you couldn’t have fun like them, always made you upset. You wanted to show them that you could do it too, but you never actually did it, because you were a bit scared. You wanted to try and drink alcohol, but you were scared that your parents would find out. You didn’t want to go back home drunk. 

That day, when you went back home after school, you met your parents as soon as you entered the house.

《Hello》 they said

《Hi》 you replied 《Why are you both home?》

《We have to go out tonight》 your mother replied 《We have to go to a business dinner》

《We will probably come home really late, so don’t wait for us》 you father added 《You can oder take out if you want》

《Okay》 you said, and then went to your room to study.

It was 8 o’clock when your parents came to your room to tell you they were going out. Right when you were about to go back to study, you got a notification. You looked at your phone and saw that it was your friends texting in the group chat, asking what dress they should wear for the party.

That’s when you realized, that your parents wouldn’t be home that night. They would come home pretty late, so if you went to that party, you would still come home earlier that them and they wouldn’t find out. You knew it wasn’t a good idea, but you wanted to show your friends that you could it if you wanted to.

You opened your wardrobe and frowned looking at your clothes, that weren’t exactly appropriate for a party. After half an hour of searching you found a pair of skinny jeans and an old top that you thought you threw away years before. Luckily for you they fitted perfectly. You also put on some mascara and a nude lipstick, and then headed to the party.

When you arrived in front of the house, you could already hear the loud music and the smell of alcohol. You hated the idea of going in, but you had to prove a point. You couldn’t go back now. 

You entered the place and the first thing you saw was a couple making out on the stairs. You frowned. You hoped Wooyoung had locked all the bedrooms. It wouldn’t be nice to go back in there after other people did… things.

You went to the living room, where most of the people were. You saw the table with the drink and went straight there. You looked at the drinks there and felt a bit confused. You didn’t know the difference between the various typed of alcohol, you didn’t know which one was stronger than the others, and you didn’t even know if they tasted good.

《Would you look at that》 said a voice you knew too well 《Y/N at a party?》

《Yes, San》 you replied annoyed, without even looking at him 《Surprising, isn’t it?》

《It’s a pleasant surprise》 he replied, in a flirty way

You rolled your eyes and kept looking at the bottles.

《You don’t know what to drink, do you?》 he asked

《You know what》 you replied, exasperated from not knowing what do to 《I think a beer would be fine》

You picked a bottle of beer and took the cap off. San was looking at you, amused. At the other side of the room you saw your friends, who were looking at you with their mouths open. You didn’t know if it was because you were actually at a party, or because you were talking with San. They didn’t know you kind of knew each other, so of course it was a surprise for them to see you with him. In any case, you were satisfied of the reaction.

《If you have nothing to do, my friends and I are about to start to play games》 he told you 《You can join us》

Why not? You thought to yourself. You agreed and followed him to his group of friend. Other than them there were also a couple of girls. San introduced you to them and then you both sat down. Firstly you played beer pong, but with vodka. Fortunately for you, you only had to drink two shots. You felt a bit dizzy but surprisingly you held alcohol better than you thought. Then, since everyone was drunk, they decided to play spin the bottle. There were different rounds. In the first round you had to kiss on the cheek, on the second you had to make out, and on the third you had to go with that person to one of the rooms to do naughty things. You were lucky enough to not get picked in the first two rounds, but then the bottle pointed at you. Everyone cheered.

《Let’s see who she has to go away with》 said Wooyoung, with a smirk on his face.

He spun the bottle again and you watched it anxiously as it slowly stopped in front of San. You looked at him, worried, and he looked back at you with a stare you couldn’t read. He got up.

《What are you waiting for?》 he said

Completely confused and flustered you got up and followed him to the second floor, where the bedrooms where. You opened the first door and found a couple who was making out half naked. You quickly closed it and tried the second door, which was closed. You tried the third door and it opened. This one was free so you went in. After you entered the room, San locked the door and you turned around, panicking. 

《Calm down》 he said 《I just don’t want anyone coming in while we are here》

《You’re not going to…》 you couldn’t even finish the sentence 

《I’m not gonna force you to do something you don’t want to do》 he replied, with a soft tone

He went to the bed and laid down. You sat down next to him. 

《What are we going to do?》 you asked

《I don’t know, talk?》

You nodded, but didn’t talk. You didn’t know what to say, or ask.

《Why did you come tonight?》 he asked 《I though you hated this kind of things》

《I do》 you said 《I just wanted to show my friend that I’m not as boring as they think I am》

《I never thought you were boring》 he said to himself, but it was loud enough for you to hear it too

《Why do you always come to these parties?》 you asked him

He shrugged. 

《I like places with lots of people and music》 he replied 《And I like spending time with my friends》

《Do you really enjoy this?》 you asked

《I guess》 he replied 

After a while, he spoke again.

《You think I’m a jerk, don’t you?》 he asked

It was so random that you felt taken back.

《No, I mean… I don’t think so》 you replied, stuttering

He chuckled.

《You can just say yes, I won’t take it personal》

《I don’t think you are a jerk》 you said, this time a bit more convincing 《It’s just that some times you are a bit annoying》

He looked at you amused, and you blushed.

《It’s nice to hear some honest words from time to time》 he said

Someone knocked on the door and you both turned your heads.

《Are you guys having fun?》 Mingi yelled from the other side of the door

《Maybe we should go》 San said

You both got up and opened the door. Mingi stared at the both of you and searched for signs of the things you were supposed to do. San’s hair was a bit messed because he was laying on the bed, and as Mingi saw that, he smirked, getting it all wrong. 

《I think I should go home》 I said

《I’ll go with you》 San replied

You turned to look at him, surprised, but then you just nodded. Mingi kept smirking, watching you two walk away together. 

The walk home was quiet, but not awkward. It was actually really comfortable. Once you arrived in front of your houses you just waved goodbye and went in the house. You took a shower to get the smell of alcohol away, and then went to bed. That night you dreamt of a younger version of you and San playing in a park. It was like a distant memory. 

-

The next day, as soon as you stepped into the school, everyone around you turned to look at you. You were confused. You were a quiet girl and people didn’t even know your name. Why was everyone looking at you? Some of them were even whispering this to each other while glaring at you. When you sat down in class your friends ran to you. 

《Is it true that you had sex with San yesterday?》 they asked

《What?》 you almost yelled

《You went to one of the bedrooms for the game and then he even came home with you》 

《We didn’t do anything》 you said

《Yeah, sure》 the replied, winking at you

What the hell was going on? Was that why everyone’s looking at you? Do they think you slept with San?

During the break you walked around the school, hoping to find San. Once you saw his group, you walked to him and grabbed his arm. He turned around confused.

《We need to talk》 you said, and you dragged him to an empty classroom

《Did you say to your friend that we slept together?》 you asked

《I didn’t say anything》 he replied, offended 

《Then why is the whole school saying that we had sex?》

《I don’t know》 he said 《But isn’t that what you wanted anyway? Didn’t you want your friend to think you were fun?》

《I didn’t want them to think I’m slut!》 you yelled 

《What do you want me to do?》 he asked, annoyed 《Even if I say it’s not true no one will believe me. The rumor already spread》

《Please》 you begged, at the verge of tears 《I don’t want this reputation》

He sighed

《I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything》

You nodded, trying to hold back the tears. He left the class, and you sat down putting your head on the desk, trying to calm down. This isn’t what you wanted.

Apparently San really did as you asked him, because you noticed the difference at school in the following days. There were still a few people whispering about you, but most of the school was back to normal. The few people who kept talking said that you spread the rumor to become popular, but you didn’t care, as long as it was not what the whole school thought. 

You and San also started to talk a bit more. He moved next to you in class and you spent almost every lesson writing and drawing things on each others notebooks. Right after class, every time he went back to his friends, he kept his distance from you and sometimes just straight up ignored you, but when you were alone, or in class, he was funny and sweet. It was like having your childhood friend back. 

《I was thinking about coming to tonight’s party》 you told him once, in class

Your parents had told that they were going on a business trip and they would stay away for two days. That meant you were free to do whatever you wanted.

《Are you sure?》 he asked, worried

You nodded and he just sighed. If you wanted to come he couldn’t change your mind. 

That night, when you arrived at the party, all the boys from San’s group were dancing, some of them with girls, others alone. You looked around but couldn’t see San anywhere. You walked past Wooyoung and tapped on his shoulder. He stopped and turned around.

《Have you seen San?》 you asked

《Last time I checked he was in the kitchen》 he replied

You went to the kitchen but he wasn’t there. You randomly looked out of the window, just to look at something while you were thinking about where he could be, and you noticed a familiar figure. You got out from the back door and saw San, sitting in the middle of the garden, with a bottle of vodka in his hands. You sat down next to him.

《Why are you here?》 you asked

《I wanted to be alone》 he replied 

It was evident in his voice that he was tired. 

《Are you okay?》 

《I’m great》 he replied, sarcastically 

《You know, if you need someone to talk to, I’m here》 you said, with a soft tone

He looked at you and nodded. You both laid down on the grass and looked at the starts. You tried to find weird and funny figures connecting the starts, trying to make San smile, or to at least distract him from whatever was bothering him. 

《Since we’re not doing anything here, do you want to go home?》 you said, after a while 

《I don’t want to go home》 he said 《I argued with my parents》

《Do you want to stay at my house tonight?》 

You were surprised yourself by the fact that you really said it, but you weren’t backing off now. You just wanted him to be comfortable, and you thought that it would somehow help him. He looked at you and when he saw that you were sincere, he agreed. You got up and walked home. You walked really close to each other, your arms casually touching from time to time.

Half of your wardrobe was men oversized clothes, so when you arrived home you just took a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from your wardrobe and gave it to him to change into. 

《You can sleep in my bed》 you told him 《I’ll sleep in my parent’s bedroom》

When you were about to go out of the room, he gently grabbed your arm.

《Can you stay here?》 he said, his voice almost whisper 《Can you stay with me?》

You didn’t know why but you said yes without hesitation. You both got under the covers, a little distant from one another, but still facing each other. You closed your eyes and tried to sleep, but after a couple of minutes you felt San move. He slowly moved closer to you until you were only a couple of centimeters from one another. You opened your eyes and looked at him. He closed the little bit of distance left and hid his head in the crook of your neck. Then, he took your hand and intertwined your fingers. You were too surprised to react to what was happening. The sudden closeness and skinship made you heart beat so fast that you were worried he could hear it. He looked so peaceful and comfortable like that. You suddenly felt the urge to touch him.

You distanced yourself from him just enough for you to look at his face. He looked up, curious to know why you moved. You moved your hand to his face and caressed his cheek. He was looking at you intensely, but you didn’t notice, because your stare was on his lips. You contemplated the idea of kissing him for a couple of seconds, but then you decided to just go for it. You slowly got closer to him, and he stayed still, but right when your lips were about to touch, he moved away.

《I’m sorry》 he said 《I think you got the wrong idea》

You felt your heart break right there. You felt stupid and humiliated. 

《It’s okay》 you replied 

San went back to his spot on the other side of the bed and you suddenly felt cold and lonely. Now trying to sleep was going to be really difficult. 

You didn’t even have time to close your eyes, that the door of your bedroom opened. 

《What the hell?》 you dad yelled

Hearing his voice you got up in a second, and San turned around, worried. Why was he here? They said they would be back in two day. Your dad took San by the collar and dragged him down the stairs and then out of the house.

《Stay away from my daughter!》 he yelled, before slamming the door on his face

《Why did you do that?》 you asked 

《You know why!》 he replied 《He’s a bad guy, Y/N! You know him and you know his family! You shouldn’t even be talking to him》

《Dad, he’s not…》 you tried to explain, but he cut you off

《If I see you two together again you’ll be in trouble》 he said 《I said you shouldn’t see him and you must do as I say》

Great, two heartbreaks in less than 10 minutes, you thought. You went back to your bed room and you fell asleep crying.

\- 

The next day at school San avoided you. He even went back to his old seat far away from you, so you couldn’t even talk to him in class. The few times you managed to get to him, he told you he was busy and couldn’t talk to you. It broke your heart because you were confused. You were so happy that you were getting close again, and then he just acted as if he wanted more, and you did the same because you wanted more too, but then he stepped back and told you you misunderstood him and now he was avoiding you. Both your head and your heart were a mess.

Two days later you had to prepare yourself for a business dinner. You father’s boss invited some of his best employees and other’s companies CEO’s to his house, to have dinner and talk about work. Of course he also invited the family of those people, so you and your mom had to go too. What you didn’t know, was that San’s family was going there too. When you entered the house, the first thing you saw was him. He looked so good in a suit, and with his hair pushed back. As if he felt observed, he looked up and met eyes with you. You looked away, embarrassed. At first your parent hadn’t seen him, but once they did, you father started nagging again.

He started listing the reasons why he was a bad person and why you shouldn’t be with him. He knew San was close enough to hear, and that was one of the main reasons why he kept it on.

《You saw it yourself, Y/N. All those parties at his house when his parents weren’t home. You saw all those drunk people, and I bet he looked just like them》 he said 《I know he isn’t even good at school. He probably wastes all of his time with his friends》

《He’s a bad influence》 he continued 《You shouldn’t waste your time with someone like him. He isn’t at your level anyway》

At some point, San got tired of it and walked to your dad. As soon as he saw the young boy in front of him, he shut up, surprised. 

《I’m not as bas as you keep portraying me》 San said, angry 《Yes, I go to parties and sometimes I even drink, but I never get drunk. Yes, I spend a lot of time with my friends and yes, I neglect school cause I don’t care about it, but I’m not a bad person. I have feelings like just anyone else and I have the right to date whoever I want》

《I’m in love with your daughter》 he said, and your eyes widened 《And I know well that I’m not good enough for her but I’m willing to do whatever it takes to be with her. I know you don’t like me, but maybe if you just took your time to know the real me, instead of talking shit behind my back, maybe you would see that I’m actually a decent person》

Your father was taken back. He wasn’t expecting San to talk back to him. Since he was temporarily confused, you decided give San a hand. 

《Dad, give him a chance》 you said

He looked at you, then at the boy.

《Maybe he’s not that bad》 your mother said, putting his hand on your father’s arm

Your father sighed. If your mom supported you, it mean he had to do it too.

《I’ll give you one chance, young man》 he said 《Only one》

《I won’t waste it》 San replied 

You mother took your father away and winked at you. Then you looked at San, waiting for an explanation.

《I’m sorry about the other day》 he said 《When you were about to kiss me, I just panicked. I think I hadn’t really realized my feelings until your father kicked me out》

《Then why did you ignore me at school?》 you asked 《Did you have any idea how that hurt me?》

《I didn’t know how to deal with it》 he said 《I was trying to think about a way to understand my feelings》

《I love you San》 you confessed 《I’ve been in love with you since we were kids》

He stepped closer and cupped your cheeks with his hands. 

《I love you too》 he said

He closed the distance and finally his lips touched yours. It was something you had been waiting for forever. His lips were soft and even though the kiss was short you could fell the sincerity it. When he looked at you after the kiss, his eyes were full of love. You smiled and he smiled too. This was a great start to an even greater relationship.


	2. Too In Love To Hold A Grudge ; Choi Jongho  [ a ; f ]

That was the worst day of your life. It started with you waking up late and having to hurry up to arrive to school in time. Once you got there you found out about a test you didn’t study for, and then one of your teachers decided to yell at you for something that you didn’t even do. 

At the end of the day all you wanted to do was go back home and cuddle with your boyfriend. You knew that the cuddle part was probably not possible, since Jongho and his group were having a comeback and were really busy at the moment, but you knew that you just needed to see him, even if it was just for a second before you went to sleep. Just looking at him always made you forget about your worries.

You went home and studied. When it was 8 pm you cooked something quick to eat and then went to watch the tv in the living room, waiting for Jongho to come home. However, you couldn’t find a way to relax. Every position on the couch felt uncomfortable and every program on the tv was boring or annoying. You spent hours skipping all the channels, without finding anything to watch, and then, around midnight, the front door opened. You sighed in relief, thinking that maybe now you could finally calm down. 

What you didn’t know, was that it was a hard day for Jongho too. He was super busy because of the comeback and the few hours of sleep made him snappy and frustrated. The lack of sleep and the pressure of being the lead vocalist were getting to him.

You stood up and went to greet Jongho, who in the meantime was taking his shoes off, looking exhausted. You stepped closer and put your arms around his waist, kissing his cheek.

《Get off》 he said harshly, pushing you away

《I’m sorry, I just wanted-》 you tried to say that you just wanted to greet him, but he cut you off

《Why do you always have to be so clingy?》 he said 《I just want to come home and relax but as soon as I get in, you’re always at my neck. I swear to god you make me feel like I’m dating a child》

You took a step back, hurt. You stood there for a moment, contemplating if talking back was even worth it. You were too exhausted to do it, so you decided to just walk away. You went back to sitting on the couch, and you heard Jongho slamming the door of your bedroom. 

You sat there, with your arms crossed and void eyes. Your horrible day and Jongho’s outburst kept replaying in your head, and without even noticing it you started crying. 

Half an hour later Jongho came out of the room and went to the living room, to stand right in front you. You were already looking in front of you, but you still refused to look up and look at his face. Since you were ignoring him he came closer and tackled you, making you both lay on the couch.

《What the hell are you doing?》 you asked, annoyed 

《I’m sorry》 he whispered, and you heard his voice crack 《I’m really sorry》

You sighed and hugged him back.

《I had the worst day of my life》 you said 《I just wanted to be with you》

《I’m sorry》 he repeated 《I was stressed and took it out on you. It was really unfair》

《Did you really mean the things you said?》 you asked, worried

He moved back a little and looked at you in the eyes.

《Of course not》 he said, serious 《You’re not clingy, and even if you were, I love you just the way you are. I wouldn’t change you for anything》

He wiped away the last tears on your face and kissed your forehead. 

《I love you》 he whispered

《I love you too》 you replied, scooting closer to him and hiding your face in his chest.

He smiled at your action and felt his heart melt. You were the best thing in his life, and he almost lost you because of his classless words. Fortunately for him, you loved him too much to hold a grudge. 


	3. Hold You Back ; Kim Hongjoong  [ a ; f ]

There you were, sitting on your bathroom’s floor, holding a pregnancy test. Your eyes were teary and your hands were shaking, as you were staring at the lines that told you that you were, in fact, carrying a baby. You stood there for god knows how long, staring at the test. It was only after a while that it started to hit you what was really going on.

《No…》 you said to yourself 《No, no, no, no》

What were you going to tell Hongjoong? You were both too young, and he was at the beginning of a career he had dreamt of all his life. You couldn’t just drop a bomb like that on him and expect him to drop everything for you. It wasn’t fair. You couldn’t ruin his life like that, he didn’t deserve it.

It took you hours to stop crying and it took you just as long, to think about what you could possibly do. After practicing what you were going to say to him, and making sure you weren’t going to cry again, you texted him.

 **from you:** “when are you coming home? We need to talk”

 **from hongjoong:** “Practice is almost over. Is everything alright?”

 **from you:** “Just come here when you are done”

He wasn’t feeling good about this, but he couldn’t do anything about it at the moment. He had to wait till he was home.

Half an hour later he walked through the door of you apartment and you waited for him in the living room.

《I’m home》 he said,

He came to kiss you on the cheek, but you stepped back.

《What’s wrong?》 he asked, worried

《We should break up》 you said, and he froze

《What? Why?》

《I don’t feel that sparkle anymore》 you replied 《I think I’m falling out of love with you》

《That’s bullshit》 he said 《Two days ago, when we were making out backstage, you weren’t complaining》

《I don’t think I was even in love with you, to be honest》 you said 《It’s always only been physical attraction》

He was looking at you in disbelief. He didn’t want to believe you, but at the same time, the insecure part of him, told him you were right.

《It’s not true》 he said, his voice shaking

《Hongjoong, I don’t want to keep this farce up. Let’s just get this over with and get on with our lives》

He sighed.

《Is this really what you want?》 he asked 《Do you really want to break up?》

《Yes》

Hongjoong thought about all the effort he put into the relationship, all the time he came home early just to spend time with you, all those nights he spent reassuring you that his work wouldn’t get between you relationship. Was everything really one-sided? It didn’t matter how much he thought about it, he couldn’t think clearly about those times. Maybe he was just so in love that he didn’t realize that you didn’t really love him.

《Okay》 he replied, in defeat 《If you don’t want to fight for this relationship, then I won’t do it either》

He turned around and walked out of the apartment. As soon as the door closed, you fell to the ground, shaking and sobbing.

It was over, you thought. It was really over.

——

After the break up you blocked Hongjoong’s number and the rest of the boys from Ateez on every social media. You didn’t want any of them to reach out for you in any way, and you didn’t want any of them to find out about the pregnancy either.

Six months later, however, you went with your best friend to the hospital to take some exams to see if the baby was healthy. You were done, and were about to go back home, when you suddenly froze. In front of you there were all of ateez and their manager. The looked at you, surprised, but as soon as their eyes landed on your big tummy, they were completely shocked.

You didn’t know what to do. You couldn’t move, and you couldn’t talk.

《Why are you guys here?》 your friend asked them, panicking as well

《We came for a check up》 replied Seonghwa, who then looked back at you

《You’re pregnant?》 asked Hongjoong

You finally looked at him, and noticed the tears in his eyes. You nodded to answer him, even if it was pretty clear already.

《Is it mine?》 he asked

You nodded again, and he took in a shaky breath.

《We should let you two talk in private》 said Seonghwa

All the boys and your friend went away, leaving you alone with Hongjoong.

《How long…》 he was so nervous that he couldn’t even finish the question

《Six months》 you replied

《You already knew when you broke up with me, didn’t you?》 he asked, and then realized 《Wait, was this the reason?》

《I didn’t want to hold you back》 you replied 《A child would only destroy your career and you worked so hard to get here. It wasn’t fair to ask you to give everything up for this》

《What are you even talking about》 he said 《You know I loved you and I would have done everything for you》

《Exactly》 you replied 《I didn’t want you to have to choose between me and your dream》

《I don’t have to choose, I can do both》 he said 《Of course a lot of people, probably even the fans, won’t be happy about it but I don’t care. I want to be with you and I want to be there for the kid. I’m the father after all》

《You seriously don’t have to, I can take care of it on my own》

《I don’t want you to!》 he said 《This is our child and we should raise it together, like a family. I won’t accept a no as an answer》

《I don’t want to cause you problems》 you replied, in a whisper

He came closer to you and cupped your face in his hand, and made you look at him.

《I love you》 he said 《I never stopped loving you》

《I love you too》 you replied

《Then this is all that matters》 he said 《We’re going to be parents and we are going to be so in love that everyone will be jealous of us》

You chuckled and he smiled.

《It’s a girl, by the way》 you said, and his eyes became watery again

He hugged you, careful not to hurt you.

《I’m so happy》 he said

Tears of happiness filled your eyes. Everything was going to fine.


	4. Cold Air ; Choi San  [ a ; f ]

Both you and San were busy people. He was an idol, and that meant he had to spend most of his days at the company, practicing and recording songs. And then he had comebacks, and promotions, and concerts. He and his group also had concerts overseas, and that meant you could’t see him for two months straight.

You, on the other hand, weren’t famous, but you had one hell of a job that tired you to the bone and forced you to work overtime, or to bring some of your paper home. When the both of you finally had time to be home at the same time, you were always too tired to do anything.

At first it wasn’t a problem. At the beginning of your relationship, when you were still in the puppy love phase, every second was special. Even if it was just a quick text of facetime before they went on stage, or during you lunch break, it was still special. The times you didn’t have time for each other you promised to make time another day, and you always managed to do it. But after some time, you both got busier and stopped trying to make time for one another.

That evening you went home as exhausted as usual, and when you entered your apartment, you found San walking around the kitchen, with his hair still wet from the shower he took.

《Do you know where I put my leftovers of yesterday’s meal?》 asked San, without even greeting you properly 《I was sure I put it in the fridge but I can’t find it》

《I thought you didn’t want it anymore so I took it with me this morning and ate it at work》 I replied

《What? I told you I would finish it!》 he said, offended

《I’m sorry, I probably didn’t hear you》

He sighed, annoyed. Then he looked at you.

《Didn’t you have to go grocery shopping?》 he asked

《I didn’t have time》 you replied 《And I’m too tired to go now. Can we just order take out and I’ll go tomorrow?》

《We’ve been eating take out for a damn week cause you’re too lazy to go to the supermarket》 he replied, annoyed

《Hey! I’m not lazy, I just had too much work and couldn’t do it》 you replied 《If you really want a homemade meal then why don’t you go and buy food yourself?》

《You know I’m busy! I can’t just ditch practice and the boys to go grocery shopping》

You rolled your eyes.

《Don’t to that》 he ordered 《You’re so fucking annoying when you roll your eyes》

《I wouldn’t do it if you stopped acting like an idiot》 you replied 《You can’t just expect me to do everything because you don’t have time to do it. I have to work too, you know? And in case you didn’t notice I work as hard as you do, if not even more》

《You could at least try!》 he yelled 《You do nothing in this fucking house. You don’t clean, you don’t cook, you don’t buy food. You do nothing》

《And what do you do?》 you asked 《Nothing! And you know why you do nothing? Because you are never here》

《I’m an idol what did you expect?》 he said, angry 《You know what you got yourself into when we started dating, and you said it wasn’t a problem》

《Maybe I said that because you weren’t a pain in the ass at the time》 you replied 《If I could go back time I probably wouldn’t do this again》

You were too angry to stay there, so you just walked out of the apartment. You needed some time away from San, and you needed a walk in the cold air to clear your mind and calm down. The stress of work and the responsibilities of the relationship were getting to your head.

You didn’t mean to say that to San. You loved him, and you knew you were ready to go thought all of this again if it meant you could be with him, but recently it everything was too much handle and for a moment you seriously thought about breaking up with him. The thought of a break from everything didn’t seem that bad at the moment.

You kept walking for hours, it seems. When your legs were finally feeling too tired to move, you stopped and sat down on the floor. You didn’t even know where you were. You didn’t look around while walking, and the tears that were unconsciously coming out of your eyes made it hard for you to see clearly. You sat leaning on the wall behind you, sobbing loudly. You were so exhausted that you slowly started to fall asleep. Right before you fell asleep completely, you felt wet drops on your body, but you were too tired to react to it, or to even understand what was happening.

In the mean time, San calmed down. It took him long too, but he managed to relax and think clearly, and when he did, the fight and the last things you said to him kept replaying in his mind. He started overthinking everything, worried. Was it over between you two? Were you going to come back? Did you still love him? Did you hate him? Were you like this because of him? How could he go back to how it was?

A loud thunder made him flinch and stop his thoughts. He looked out of the window and noticed it was raining hard. Without even thinking he took an umbrella, put his shoes on and ran outside to find you.

You didn’t know how long it had been, but you slowly woke up because someone was shaking you.

《Wake up!》 said a voice 《What are you doing asleep here? It’s dangerous》

You groaned and opened your eyes. In front of you there was an old lady, holding an umbrella and looking at you like you were crazy.

《Are you okay?》 she asked

You nodded and got up. All around you was pitch dark and you were soaking wet from head to toe.

《Do you need help?》 she asked

《I’m okay thanks》 you replied, but your voice was hoarse

She looked at you with pity one last time and went away, leaving you under the rain again. You looked around and noticed you were actually in the parking lot behind your apartment block. You must have unconsciously walked back home.

You entered the building and took the elevator. When you arrived in front of your apartment, you found the door half open.

《Wooyoung we need to find her!》 you hear San say 《She’s been out for almost ten hours and she doesn’t answer the phone. What if something happened to her?》

《San, calm down》 his friend said 《I’m sure she is okay. We’ve looked for her all these hours and couldn’t find her. She probably went to a friend and didn’t tell you》

《I don’t think that’s the case, she-》

You couldn’t stay there and listen to San’s panicking without doing anything. You opened the door and entered. He turned around mid sentence and when he saw you his eyes widened. He run to you and took you in his arms.

《I thought I lost you》 he said with a shaking voice

You knew he was crying.

《Why are you wet?》 he asked, worried 《Have you been out all this time?》

《Yes》 you replied

He flinched at the sound of your horse voice.

《I should leave you alone》 said Wooyoung, exiting the apartment.

San caressed yor face.

《I’m so sorry》 he replied 《I should have been more caring. I should have helped you more. I should have spoiled you instead of treating you like a maid. I shouldn’t have argued with you. I understand if you want to break up, but please know that I’m really sorry》

No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

《No, no, I’m sorry》 you said 《I shouldn’t have walked away and I shouldn’t have said what I said. I love you San, and I would never change you for anything. If I could go back time I would choose you all over again, I promise》

He smiled through the tears.

《Do you mean it?》 he asked, sadly 《Do you still love me?》

《I never stopped loving you and I never will》

He hugged you again, and you patted his back to calm him down.

《Let’s get you changed》 he said

You took a warm shower together and then he made you wear his clothes, because he needed to see you in them again after a long time, and because they were warmer than yours. He gave you some medicines for the cold you caught staying in the rain and he made you a warm tea with honey to help your throat. After that you went to bed and cuddled to sleep. For a moment you felt like you went back time to when you first started dating.


	5. Colors ; Jung Wooyoung  [ a ; f ; soulmate au ]

You didn’t know what was wrong with you, but all your life you had been seeing things in black and white. You didn’t even know that it wasn’t the way it should be, until you were in kindergarten and the teacher asked the children to color a book. You were so confused at first. 

《What are colors?》 you had asked the teachers, and they all looked at you with pitiful eyes

Your parent took you to get checked up, but it was all weird. They would have said that you were color-blind, but then again, it’s not that you couldn’t see the same colors as other people. You literally couldn’t see any of them.

You learned to live with it though. You managed to find a great best friend, Yeosang, and he helped you through it. He tried his best to describe colors to you with emotions and actions. You managed to find a way to have an idea in your head every time someone said a color, and after years of trying, you managed to recognize some colors, or at least to pretend you did. 

You were an adult and worked in a coffee shop now. That day, you were alone because your colleague was ill, so you had to do everything on your own. Fortunately for you, there weren’t many costumers. 

A guy entered the coffee shop and ordered an iced americano. His voice sounded sweet and melancholic and you almost felt hypnotized by it. You prepared his drink, secretly glancing at him from time to time. When his drink was ready, you went to give it to him, and when he took it, your hands touched. You both froze.

In a second, everything you saw looked different. Nothing was black and white anymore and you were seeing your surrounding with different eyes. Everything’s was… colorful. Then you realized how weird and shocking it was for you to really see colors, and you dropped his drink. 

《Oh my god I’m sorry》 you said 《I’ll prepared another one》

《Don’t》 he replied, cold 《I don’t want it anymore》

He turned around and walked out of the caffe. As soon as he stepped outside of the door, everything around you turned to black and white again. You turned to look at Yeosang, who was sitting at one of the tables near the window, and when he noticed the fear in your eyes he got up and came to you.

《What happened?》 he asked

《I saw…》 you tried to explain, but it sounded weird to say it out loud 《I saw in colors》

Yeosang’s eyes widened. He asked you to explain what happened in details and you told him that it happened when you touched the guy, and then everything went back to black and white when he went away.

《What is it?》 you asked, noticing that Yeosang was looking uneasy 

《I heard stories about this, but I never thought they were real》 he said

《Stories about what?》 

《Soulmates》 he replied

——

After that day, you hoped to see they guy again. You wanted to meet him and understand how it worked. From what Yeosang told you, this soulmate things works on both people, so he must see in black and white too. Maybe that was why he ran away that day. It probably scared him to see different for the first time.

One night Yeosang invited you to go clubbing with him and a couple of his friends. You agreed, hoping to forget about that guy at least for one night. A while after you arrived at the club though, the colors came back. You quickly stood up from your seat and Yeosang looked at you confused.

《I’ll come back in a bit》 you said to him, walking away from the group 

You walked around for almost ten minutes, when you finally noticed him, walking out of the club. You ran, hoping to stop him before he went away.

《Hey!》 you yelled, once you were out of the club 《Please stop!》

The boy stopped and turned around. He frowned when he noticed it was you.

《Can we talk?》 you asked

《We have nothing to talk about》 he replied, somehow already annoyed 

《 **Don’t go** 》 you begged 《I need to know how you feel. I need to know how this works for you》

He knew what you were talking about, but he didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to take the colors away from his life because of a girl he didn’t even know. 

《I don’t know what you’re talking about》 he replied

《I know it’s not true》 you said, then decided to be the first one to open up 《I used to see everything in black and white》

He forze, surprised. 

《When we touched the other day I finally saw in colors for the first time in my life》 you said 《Right now that we are together I see in colors too, but as soon as we walk away from each other everything goes back to black an white》

So it was different for the two of you, he thought. It broke his heart to know that you saw in black and white all the time. For him, just those couple of minutes were torture.

《I’m sorry》 he replied 《I don’t want to be with you》

He walked away and left you there, while your vision went back to the sad sight of black and white. A tear escape your eye, but you wiped it away. When you went back to club you told Yeosang you were going home and said goodbye to everyone.

——

One week later, you were working when the colors suddenly came back. Your head quickly turned to look at the door and you saw the guy walking in. Unconsciously, you smiled. 

《Hi》 you said 

《Hi》 he replied, shy

《What would you like to order?》 you asked

《An iced americano》

You told him the price and he paid. You asked your coworker if she could be the cashier for a couple of minutes because you wanted to personally make his drink and give it to him, and she agreed. 

When you handed it to him, he looked away embarrassed.

《I’m Wooyoung, by the way》 he said

《I’m Y/N》 you replied 

He waved goodbye and walked out. This time, when the colors went away, you weren’t sad. You were happy, because he came there. He knew you worked there and the fact that he came back instead of avoiding you like it seemed he wanted to do, means that maybe he wanted to try and understand too.

After that he came back every day, and every time he talked with you a little more. He was slowly opening up and looking less shy and stiff. You found him cute. 

After a week, he asked you out on a date, and you were so happy you almost screamed instead of answering. He chuckled at your reactions and told you the time and place for the date. That night Yeosang had to come to your house to help you get ready, because you were too nervous to even put make up on.

Now, you had been dating for five months. You were watching a movie sitting on the couch, cuddle up to Wooyoung who had his arm around your shoulder. He looked at you while you were focused on the movie. He didn’t regret it. He didn’t care if he had to see in black and white for the rest of his life, if that meant he could give you colors. He would do it again in another life if he had to, as long as he could make you happy.

《I love you》 he said, for the first time ever in your relationship 

《I love you too》 you replied smiling, oblivious to what was going on in his mind


	6. Second Chance ; Park Seonghwa  [ a ]

You were lucky. You had an amazing job and an amazing boyfriend, Seonghwa, and you had the chance to see him all the time because you worked in the same building. And, as if that wasn’t enough, you worked in the same office with your best friend, San. You were surrounded by the two most important people in your life basically all the time and you loved it. 

One thing that you didn’t exactly love though, was the girls that worked near Seonghwa. There was one girl in particular, and her name was Jimin. She was knew in the office, and since Seonghwa was one of the best employees, the boss gave him the job to help the newbie out. Jimin obviously didn’t waste this chance. She was clearly aware that Seonghwa was good looking, and she also found out that he was too kind for his own good. She liked to pretend not to know how to use the printer, or how to use a specific program on the computer, and always asked him for help or advice. 

You found out about her only one week after she arrived, when you were going to visit your boyfriend during your lunch break and found them talking next to the coffee machine. She was laughing loudly, obviously overreacting, touching Seonghwa’s arm. He didn’t seem to mind, because he didn’t think of it as flirting. He was oblivious to Jimin’s intentions. 

That day when Seonghwa noticed you, he left Jimin and went to talk to you, and that’s when Jimin found out she had competition. When you went away she pretended to be interested in your relationship, just so she could get Seonghwa to talk about you and understand what time of person you were, and how strong the relationship was. Jimin was literally on a hunt, and she didn’t plan on stopping until she had what she wanted.

After that day you obviously had been suspicious about that girl. You could tell from the way she looked at you when Seonghwa stopped talking to her to come to you, that she hated you. You didn’t want to think bad of her and start assuming things, so you just brushed it off at first.

《Are you okay?》 asked San, his head popping out from behind your computer 

《Yes》 you replied, distracted 

He shrugged and he went back to work.

《Hey San》 you called him 《Do you know that girl that works with Seonghwa? I think her name’s Jimin》

《I have seen her a couple of times but we never talked》 he replied 《Why?》

《It’s nothing》 you said, brushing it off

He looked at you with suspicion. He could already sense your insecurities, but he could tell that you didn’t want to talk about it, and he wasn’t going to force you to say anything you didn’t want to admit. 

After a while, Seonghwa started to work over time. Not because he really wanted to work, but because he wasted half of his time chatting with Jimin. You didn’t know that she stayed overtime too. You only found out when one evening you went to his office before going home. When you entered the office you saw Jimin sitting on his desk.

《Oh, hi》 she said, teasingly 

《Hi》 you replied, confused

Why was she still at work and why was she in Seonghwa’s office? 

《What can I do for you?》 she asked, smirking

《Have you seen Seonghwa?》

Right in that moment you felt a hand on your waist.

《Hey Y/N, what are you doing here?》 asked Seonghwa

《I was wondering when you’ll be coming home?》

《I still have something to do here》 he replied 《I don’t know how much it’ll take》

You noticed the smirk on Jimin’s face.

《With her?》 

《Yes, why?》 he asked, oblivious

《Seonghwa… can we talk in private?》

He nodded and you went in another room.

《What is it?》 he asked

《What’s going on with you and Jimin?》

《What do you mean?》

《Please don’t tell me you haven’t noticed》 you said

《Notice what?》

《She likes you》 you said 《She is clearly trying everything to sped more time with you》

《Don’t be ridiculous》 he replied 《She’s just new here. She needs to learn》

《New my ass! It’s been three weeks》 you replied 《I learned this job in two days. Even if she was stupid she wouldn’t need all this time》

《Now you’re just being disrespectful》 he said, getting frustrated 

《You can’t seriously tell me you don’t see it》 you said 《The way she looks at you like you are her next meal, and the way she always finds a way to touch you…》

《You’re delusional》 he said, and you looked at him with wide eyes

《I don’t think I’ll be coming home tonight》 he said 《Or at least I won’t until you stop being like this》

He walked out of the room, leaving you there speechless. Did he really believe you were making it up? Disappointed, you just left work and went home. Not knowing what to do, you called San and vented to him on the phone. After you told what happened, he gave you some advice, and then you started to talk about random things, to get your mind off the problem. San loved you, but he couldn’t tell you. Seeing you hurt and insecure about your relationship made him feel like he needed to protect you, but he was only your best friend. It’s wasn’t him that should be doing that. 

The day after, Seonghwa ignored you for the whole day. Around the end of your shift, you met Jimin in the hallway. She slowed down and looked at you with a proud smirk, while she was passing by.

《If you have something to say, just say it》 you told her, annoyed

《What makes you think I have something to say》 she said

《That smirk on your face》 you said 《It’s fucking annoying and uncalled for》

《Are you bitter?》 she asked, sarcastic 《Is it because your boyfriend dumped you so quickly?》

《If you think Seonghwa would leave me for the first slut that comes around, you’re wrong》 you said

《Let’s see who’s right》 she replied, giving you one last look before walking away

You didn’t like her challenge because after the argument you had you weren’t confident in Seonghwa’s feelings anymore, but you couldn’t show that to Jimin. It would be like letting her win without even trying. 

The next day, you were working when your boss came to your office.

《Good morning Y/N》 he said 《I’m here for those document for the new project》

《What documents?》 you asked

《The one for the project with Mr. Choi》 he said 《I was told by Jimin that she gave them to you》

《I don’t have them》 I said 《She never gave them to me》

《That’s strange》 he said, confused 《She said she did》

You and San looked at each other. This sounded fishy.

《Could you come with me?》 your boss asked 《We should go and ask her. It’s kind of an important business and we need to settle it quickly》

《Sure》

You got up from your chair and followed your boss to Jimin’s office. When you arrived in Jimin’s office Seonghwa was there too. You weren’t surprised about it, just upset.

《What’s going on?》 asked Seonghwa, confused about seeing you and the boss there. The boss didn’t even answer him, but just asked what he came for.

《Jimin, you said you gave those papers to Y/N right?》 he asked

《Yes》 she lied

《No you didn’t》 you said

《I did》 he replied 《I don’t know where you put them or what you did with them, but I gave them to you yesterday when I met you in the corridor》

《Jimin, it’s not the time for tricks》 you told her 《I know you didn’t give them to me》

《I saw her giving them to you》 said her office colleague 

《I saw her too》 said the other colleague 《We were getting off work when we saw them》

You were shocked. What was happening? Were they teaming up against you? Your boss turned to look at you, disappointed. Seonghwa looked disappointed too.

《Y/N, you know I always trusted you, but this time it really seems like you’re lying》 he said 《So if you are lying, just say it now and we can work it out before I get angry》

《But I really didn’t get those documents!》 you said 《They’re lying, I swear》

《Why would they lie?》 he asked, irritated

Before I could answer, Jimin cut me off.

《I have been working with Seonghwa a lot recently》 she said 《She probably got jealous and tried to get me into trouble》

《This is why I don’t want people to date between colleagues》 said your boss 《I won’t fire you, because I know you are a hard worker, but I really think you should stay home from work for a while, to think about your actions》

And he walked out, leaving you there with 3 traitors and your boyfriend. Seonghwa walked to you and grabbed your wrist, taking you out of there and guiding you to an empty office.

《What the hell are you doing?》 he said, trying not to yell

《I seriously didn’t get those documents》 you repeated 《At least you should believe me》

《Why should I?》 he said 《You have been acting unbelievably jealous and mean recently. You keep talking shit about Jimin and now you’re trying to frame her? What is wrong with you?》

《I didn’t do it, please Seonghwa-》 you said, trying to reach for his hand

《Don’t touch me》 he said, looking at you disgusted 《If you’re going to keep this up, then it’s over between us》

《Please don’t》 you said, but it was too late. He was already out of the office.

Before you started crying, you ran to your office and quickly took your things.

《Wait, Y/N where are you going?》 asked San, worried 《What happened?》

You ignored him and ran out of the building. You took a taxi to get home and cried during the whole journey. Your phone rang but you didn’t want to talk. Since you didn’t reply, San tried to text you instead of calling again.

 **from san:** “What happened?”

 **from you:** “Jimin”

 **from san** : “What did she do?”

 **from you:** “She got Seonghwa to break up with me”

 **from san:** “My shift finishes in half an hour. I’ll come over as soon as I’m done”

You entered your apartment and took a shower, hoping that the water could make the tears and sadness disappear. How could he believe her instead of you?

Sooner than you thought San knocked on your door and you let him in. You sat down on your couch and he let you cuddle up to him, with his arm around your shoulders. You cried again in his arms. The thunders and the heavy rain outside told you that the world felt the same way as you did that evening. 

You managed to calm down and stop crying after around an hour. San proposed watching movies to get your mind off of what happened and you agreed. He had just gone to the kitchen to gather snacks when someone knocked on your door. You got up and went to open the door. In front of you there was a soaking wet Seonghwa.

《What the hell…》 you said, confused and anxious 

《Please let me explain》 he said

You wanted to tell him to get lost, but the desperate look in his eyes told you that you needed to listen to him. You opened the door and let him in. 

《I’m so sorry》 he said 《I’m sorry for believing her instead of you》

《Now you think I’m innocent?》 you asked, annoyed 《What made you change your mind?》

《I overheard Jimin talk with her colleagues about some sort of plan to get us to break up》 he said 《I should have listened to you when you warned me about her》

《Yes, you should have》 you said

《I really don’t know why I didn’t believe you》 he said

《Do you like Jimin?》 you asked

It only made sense if he believed her because he fell out of love with you and started to have feelings for her.

《No, of course not》 he said 《You’re the only one I love》

San, who was eavesdropping from the kitchen, felt his heart break. Hearing Seonghwa say the words he should be saying to you, made him so sad. He knew he could treat you so much better.

《You should have showed it》 you said

《I realize it now. I was a jerk and I have no excuse》

He took a step towards you and took your hands in his.

《I promise I won’t do the same mistake twice》 he said 《I know that what I did was wrong and that I hurt you, but please, give me a second chance》

You were hesitant, because you were scared he would hurt you again. He cupped your cheek with his hand and you unconsciously melted at his touch.

《Please》 he begged again, desperate 

You slowly nodded.

《I’ll give you another chance》 you said 《But please don’t let me down again》

《I won’t》 he promised 

He hugged you and you hugged him back, despite his wet clothes. When he broke the hug, he realized he was still wet and apologized.

《It’s okay》 you said

Then someone cleared their throat and you both turned around to see San standing next to the kitchen’s door. You had forgotten he was still there.

《I should probably go home》 he said

《Thank you for everything》 you sincerely thanked him

He smiled to you softly and quickly hugged you, before walking to the door. He only turned around once, and he met Seonghwa’s eyes. He knew San had feelings for you, but he also knew you didn’t know about it. 

San looked at Seonghwa with hatred, while Seonghwa looked at him with pity. A tear escaped San’s eye as soon as he stepped outside the door. He could treat you so much better than him.

_**[ sequel in the next chapter ]** _


	7. Treat You Better ; Choi San  [ a ; f ]

Sequel to **Second Chance.**

**-**

Since you got back with Seonghwa, things have been a little awkward with both Seonghwa and San. Around your boyfriend, you always felt like you had to double check everything. You felt you needed to control yourself every time you were with him. You tried not to bother him at work, and you tried to not bring up Jimin again. Actually, after a week she got fired for something else the boss didn’t want to tell. But the reason wasn’t important. At least she was out of there.

You felt insecure about your relationship with Seonghwa and thought you could get some comfort from San, but your best friend started to distance himself from you since that night.

He rarely replied to your texts and if he did, they were always short replies. At work, you tried to focus on everything but him and he talked to you only if you insisted on talking to him. Every time you wanted to hang out of even just eat lunch together, he replied saying that he had to work or had to do something else. You were worried about him but never had the chance to ask him what was going on.

《Do you think San’s upset with me?》 you asked one night, while you were on the couch with Seonghwa

《Maybe he’s just upset that we got back together》 he replied, without even looking at you

《Why would he be?》 you asked

Seonghwa just shrugged and left you overthinking. Later that night, you texted San again, but he never replied. Since you couldn’t bare it anymore, the next day you decided to talk to him in person, and that you wouldn’t let him get away until he gave you and answer.

You tried to be patient and waited the whole morning. You needed to get him by surprise, so you waited for the break and just kept working. After a while San left the office and you waited a couple of seconds before secretly following him. He went to out of the building and sat on a bench, looking at the street. You took a deep breath and sat next to him.

《We need to talk》 you said

He looked at you and then got up from his seat. You quickly grabbed his arm.

《You’re not going anywhere》 you said 《Get your ass back down》

He sat back down, but looked away.

《What is going on?》 you asked

《What are you talking about?》 he asked, with a cold tone

《Why are you acting like this?》 you asked 《Did I do something wrong?》

Your voice slightly cracked and you noticed that San’s eyes softened a bit.

《It’s not your fault》 he said

《What is it then? Why won’t you talk to me?》

《I need some time》 he said, and this time he finally looked at you

You could clearly see sadness in his eyes.

《Please tell me you’ll came back to me》 you begged, almost in a whisper 

《I’ll try》 he replied

He got up and left you on the bench, crying alone. What was going on? Why did he need time? Did you really do nothing wrong or was he just trying to not make you feel guilty?

No matter how much you tried not to worry about San, he still was the only one you kept thinking about. You were so worried about your best friend that you often tried to talk about him with Seonghwa, hoping he would help somehow, or that just talking about it would make you think of a solution. Seonghwa, however, wasn’t happy. He was livid actually. He already hated to hear you talk about San, but hearing you so worried about him made Seonghwa’s blood boil. He should be the one on your mind, not San. And then one night, he snapped.

You were tying to watch a movie but you keep sighing and looking at your phone.

《Could you stop?》 said Seonghwa

《Stop what?》 you asked, oblivious 

《You keep sighing and checking your phone every two seconds》 he said 《He’s not going to text you so stop worrying》

《I’m sorry, I didn’t notice I was doing it》 

《Why don’t you just forget about him?》 he said 《He’s no good if he just left you like this》

You felt protective of San and didn’t like how Seonghwa was talking about him.

《He must have his reasons》 you said 《Just because he doesn’t feel comfortable with telling me what’s wrong yet, it doesn’t make him a bad person》

Seonghwa scoffed and you looked at him in disbelief.

《What’s wrong with you? You were never this hostile to San》

《I hate him》 he snapped 《I fucking hate him, but I never said anything because I know you care about him》

You were shocked.

《Why would hate him?》

《Because he’s in love with you》 he hissed

《That’s not true》 you said

《If you don’t believe you can just ask him》 he said 《Oh wait, I forgot he dumped you like trash》

《Stop!》 you yelled 《Stop being a jerk》

《I’m just telling the truth》 he replied

You got up from the couch and looked at him.

《You know what?》 you said 《Maybe we should just break up》

You didn’t know why you said it, or where to took the courage to say it, but once you did you felt like it was the right choice to do. It just felt right.

《What?》

《I want to break up》

《Why?》 he said, chuckling 《Because I offended your best friend that abandoned you?》

《No》 you replied 《I want to break up because you’re an asshole, and because I don’t love you anymore》

《You can’t be serious…》

《Get out of here, right now》 you said 

《Y/N, I-》

《Get out!》 you yelled

You didn’t wait for him to reply and just pushed him out of your apartment. Once you closed the door in his face, you felt like you finally took a weight off your chest. You were only feeling angry for the way he talked about San, but you weren’t sad. In that moment you realized that you really fell out of love with him. You didn’t know when it happened but you knew it was true. That night you didn’t sleep, but not because you missed Seonghwa, but because you missed San.

When you went to work the next day, and entered your office, you stood there and started at San for a little while. You didn’t know if he noticed, because he ignored you as always. You sighed and sat at your desk. 

You were typing something on your computer when you suddenly stopped and looked at San.

《I broke up with Seonghwa》 you said

He stopped too and looked at you.

《Why?》

《I don’t feel the same way about him anymore》 you replied 《And he’s been a real jerk recently》

San’s silence was killing you. After what Seonghwa told you the night before, you could’t stop thinking about the assumption he made.

《Seonghwa said you’re in love with me》 you said

San looked at you, shocked.

《Is it true?》 you asked

He wanted to deny it, because he was scared of your reaction, but in the end he just sighed and nodded.

《Yes, it’s true》 he admitted 

《Can you wait for me?》 you asked, almost in a whisper

San was confused.

《I don’t know what I feel yet and right now my mind is a mess, but can you give me some time?》 you asked 《I know I care about you more than I should. I just need to figure all of this out》

San smiled softly and reached for your hand.

《Take all the time you need》 he replied

You smiled back and squeezed his hand.

《I’ll always wait for you》 


	8. When I Was Your Man ; Choi Jongho  [ a ; f ]

You were sitting in your car, parked in front of your house, staring at the text your friend sent you. It was the link of a youtube video. With the link, came the title of the video: “When I Was Your Man” cover by Choi Jongho.

You didn’t want to open the link and watch it, but you couldn’t help yourself. You missed him so much that you couldn’t stop it. Your mind missed the sound of his voice and you knew you needed to hear him one last time. You clicked on the link and started the video.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don’t sound the same_

No, it doesn’t same the same, you thought.

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_‘Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

You took a shaky breath. You knew you were going to cry before the end of the song.

_It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh hoo hoo_

_Mm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

Flashes of you relationship started playing in your head.

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby’s dancing_

_But she’s dancing with another man_

You didn’t stop the video, but you were no longer paying attention to his voice. You were too busy sobbing. Two years of a relationship that ended because of a stupid fight. A young couple too impatient and unexperienced to know how to manage time and be there for one another. A love so deep wasted because you were both too tired to even try.

《We don’t see each other anymore》 you remember telling him

《I don’t have time》 he just replied

《We don’t even talk anymore》

《I have nothing to say》

You didn’t even remember the whole argument. You only remember flashes from it. Probably the most hurtful ones.

《This relationship is not working》

《If we keep this on we’ll just end up hating each other》

《We should break up, you deserve someone that wants to spend every moment with you》

《Do you even love me anymore?》

You didn’t remember the answer to that question. All about that night was a mess in your head. It’s been two months, but it still feels too real and vivid, even though half of that night isn’t in your memories anymore. What you remember too well, was how broken you were after that. It took your friend one whole week to get you to stop crying and come out of your house. You couldn’t even function properly. You couldn’t talk, nor get up from your bed. 

You remember that Jongho’s friends texted you asking what had happened and if you and him had really broken up. You never answered them. What hurt most, was that Jongho never once tried to call or text you. It’s like he didn’t even want to fix things, or ask how you were. It felt like he never even cared in the first place. But now, with this video, you knew you were wrong, but you didn’t want to admit it to yourself.

Two hours later, you were sitting on your couch, with your best friend next to you.

《You know what that song means》 she said

That was your song. You both liked it so much that you officially stated that it was your couple song. He even sang it in front of his fans multiple times, but he never released a full official cover because he wanted it to be something just for the both of you. But now, the fact that he actually did release it…

《It’s a message to you》 she said 《He’s saying he still loves you》

《This relationship didn’t work the first time》 you replied 《What makes you think that a second chance could change something? He is still an idol, and he is still busy》

《And he still loves you. That should be the most important part》

《I’m scared to try again》

《You should at least talk to him, or see him again》 she proposed 《I think it would be good to you if you did》

That’s why, in the end, you went there, at ateez’ dorm. Before you even realized it, you knocked on the door. Yunho was the one that opened the door, and he stared at you as if he saw a ghost.

《Y/N?》

《I’m sorry, this was a bad idea》 you said, finally realizing what you were about to do 《I should go》

He gently took your arm and stopped.

《Wait》 he said 《Are you here to see Jongho?》

《I don’t know exactly why I’m here》

He understood your confusion and hesitation.

《He was hoping you would come》 he said

You felt you heart beat faster. 

《Do you want to come in?》 

You nodded and entered the apartment. The familiar place and smell almost made you tear up. You met San and Mingi, who were obviously surprised to see you. And just when they were about to come and greet you, Jongho entered the room. He stopped when he noticed you there. Yes, he was hoping you would come, but he never thought you would actually do it.

《We’ll leave you alone》 said Yunho, dragging Mingi and San away

《You’re here》 said Jongho, still not believing it

《I heard your cover》 you replied, shy

《Are you here because you think there’s still hope for us?》 he asked 《Tell me I’m not the only one》

《I don’t know》 you replied 《I just…wanted to see you》

《I miss you, Y/N》

He wanted to get closer. He wanted to take you in his arms and never let you go. He always regretted fighting with you that night, but he never had the courage to call you. He knew you deserved better.

《I missed you too》 you admitted, finally

Jongho’s eyes lit up with hope.

《Is there a way I can convince you to try again?》 he asked 《I’m willing to do it again, but this time I promise I’ll do it properly. I promise I won’t neglect you or our relationship anymore》

《What if we both fail again?》 you said 《I don’t want to feel like that again》

《We won’t fail, because we know what to do now》 he replied 《This last two months without you were hell and I know for sure that I don’t want to go on like that. I need you back in my life》

You didn’t reply and that made his hope slowly go away. 

《But if you don’t want to be with me, I understand. It was too bold of me to ask you to get back together》 he said, defeated 《I made you suffer and I probably killed every good feeling you had for me》

《You didn’t kill any feeling》 you told him

《Do you still love me?》 he asked 《Because I do. I’ve never stopped loving you》

《I still love you too》 you admitted 《What we had was too important for me to just get over you》

《Then can we try again?》 he asked again 《I promise I will do everything to not make you regret your decision》

《Are you sure you can do it?》

《Yes》

You could tell he was sincere and he really wanted to try again. You knew this time he was going to make the efforts he never made. You knew he was really willing to try.

《Then, I guess we should try again》 you said

He released the breath he didn’t know he was holding and stepped closer to you. He wanted to touch you but he was scared that if he touched you, you would break. You still didn’t seem real to him.

《Can I hug you?》 he asked, desperate 

Instead of replying, you hugged him first. He stiffed for a second, then relaxed and hugged you back. He really missed having you in his arms.

《Everything’s going to be fine》 he said


	9. Misunderstood ; Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang  [ a ; poly au ]

_**TRIGGER WARNING: LGBT themes, Suicide, Prejudice, HATE.** _

_-_

Living in Korea for someone like you was really difficult. You had to live hiding who you really were, always fearing that someone will find out and judge you. 

You were bisexual, and in your case, you liked female and boys the same way, so it wasn’t a problem for you to just stick to boys for the most part, but obviously you couldn’t control who you fell in love with. Of course you fell in love with both boys and girls, and in the second case you always kept it for yourself. Only once you confessed, and that girl replied to you that you were sick. After that you promised to not confess again.

As if being bisexual wasn’t already a burden to you, you had also realized that your heart could love more than one person at the same time. It was a different kind of love, but it had the same intensity and meaning. You couldn’t talk about that either with anyone, because people would have only though you were a slut, or that your feelings weren’t sincere. So many people didn’t understand that it was possible to love more people, and when they find out that you could, they did everything they could to make you feel bad about it. They felt the need to tell you that you were wrong.

You worked as an intern at KQ Ent., and that’s where you meet the trainees that then became Ateez. You became friends and started to get close to each other when they were still trainees. You liked all the boys equally. They were all funny and interesting people, but two of them caught your attention more than the others. 

Yeosang was always quiet and serious. Every time you needed something he was there for you and just his presence comforted you and made you feel safe. Wooyoung, instead, was always cheerful and energetic. He was always there to make you smile and feel at home. 

You noticed that you fell in love with them when it was too late. You were laughing with the boys during lunch, when you literally froze and listened to Wooyoung’s laughter. You looked at the two boys, who were sitting next to each other, and you felt like they were glowing compared to everyone else. 

That day, after realization hit you, you excused yourself and ran away. You avoided Yeosang and Wooyoung’s worried texts for days and tried to avoid them at the company too. You didn’t want to meet or talk to them. You didn’t even want to see them, because you knew it would only hurt you. 

You couldn’t just settle for one of the two. Your feelings were already too strong and you would have hurt in any case. The only way you could get out of this, was distancing yourself and trying to forget about them before it was too late. 

But of course it didn’t work, because neither Yeosang nor Wooyoung gave up on you. They kept trying to find you and in the end the succeeded. They managed to ambush you in one of the practice rooms.

《Why are you avoiding us?》 asked Wooyoung, hurt

That was probably the most stressful and painful moment of your life. Trying to explain to them how you felt was just too much for you to handle. You ended up having a panic attack and they helped you calm down. Yeosang held you until you stopped shaking. Once your breathing was back to normal, they both told you that they had feelings for you as well, and the fact that you like them both didn’t bother them. They knew what polyamorous relationship were, and they were willing to try it for you. 

You told them you had to think about it and you took your time to process the news. You knew it wasn’t a good idea, but it was also the first time that someone accepted you without second thoughts, and it was just so new and pleasing that you couldn’t say no to it. Before actually accepting to start this new type of relationship with them, you told them everything about yourself. You told them about your feelings, your past experiences, the fact that you were bisexual and about all the hate you received during your life. You were surprised that after everything they still agreed to be with you. You all agreed, though, to keep your relationship a secret from everyone, including the rest of Ateez. Yeosang and Wooyoung weren’t sure that they would understand, so they suggested keeping it from them too to avoid problems. 

At first meeting all together without anyone suspecting anything was really hard, but then you found your ways and got used to them. After a while the relationship was completely stable and healthy and the other boys or the company didn’t even know about it. You three loved each other unconditionally and deeply. Your bond went beyond human comprehension. You were basically three pieces of the same person.

The problems started when Ateez let you accompany them to an interview. When you arrived there with them, you found out that one of their make up artist was the girl you confessed to long before. She recognized you and talked about you with the boys. She said that you had a crush on her and she made sure to tell them how she thought it was just sick and disgusting. Yeosang and Wooyoung felt uncomfortable but they couldn’t say anything.

You knew all of Ateez knew you were bisexual now, and you noticed how they all started to act a bit different with you. They invited you to hang out with them less, and when you were together they sometimes looked at you with weird looks. Wooyoung and Yeosang tried to comfort you and tell you that it was nothing, but they had noticed too, and it made them feel uneasy. They talked about it with Hongjoong once, and they found out that the boys weren’t completely okay with your sexuality. Still, Yeosang and Wooyoung asked them to not tell you and try to act normal with you, to not make your uncomfortable.

Then, a couple of weeks later, Seonghwa caught you and your two boyfriends cuddling and things started to get difficult. He demanded an explanation and in the end all the boys ended up knowing about your poly relationship.

《Isn’t she just leading you both on?》 they asked

《Isn’t that considered cheating?》

《Isn’t it gross?》

《How can you be okay with constantly sharing?》

You all tried to explain it to them, but it didn’t matter how much they listened, they couldn’t understand.

《We love each other》 said Wooyoung 《It’s not about sex nor anything like that. We are connected emotionally》

《Even if that is true…》 replied Hongjoong 《What will happened if the fans or the public find out?》

《You will all get fired and kicked out of the company》 said Seonghwa 《And she will be the one who broke us apart》

You were right there with them, but you felt like you were watching the scene from afar. You just wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn’t come out.

《We’re sorry Y/N, but the company has to know》 said Hongjoong

《You can’t tell them》 said Yeosang

《You can’t keep it from them》 replied Yunho 

《But what will happen to us then?》 asked Wooyoung, desperate

《She either chooses only one of you, or breaks up with the both of you》 replied Hongjoong 

At that point you couldn’t stay there anymore. You let the room and ran away. You went to your house and locked yourself in there for days. You didn’t have to worry about skipping work because the company fired you as soon as they found out about what happened. Yeosang and Wooyoung both tried to text you but you never answered. They also came to your house, but you changed the code and never opened the door for them. 

You didn’t even know how but one week later your photos and address were all over the internet, and an anonymous article talked about your sexuality and also said you played with Yeosang and Wooyoung’s feelings. They wanted to deny it and say the truth but the company didn’t let them.

The fans and everyone else that felt like you were a mistake of the society, came to your house and left you threat notes. They wrote on your walls and threw eggs at your windows. Those few time you managed to get out of your house you were attacked, both verbally and physically. Your parents and your so called friends stopped replying to your calls and you were left completely alone. You couldn’t even use your phone anymore, because all you could see were the hate comments and the discrimination against who you truly were. 

You really didn’t understand how it was so hard for people to understand, or even just accept it. 

You were hurting so much that you had trouble breathing. You lived in constant fear of other people and what they thought about you, and you couldn’t sleep scared they would find a way to get into the house and hurt you.

After two weeks like that, you really couldn’t handle it anymore. You didn’t want to hear anything anymore. You didn’t want to see anyone anymore. 

You got up in the middle of the night and went to the bathroom cabinet. You took out all the medicines you could find and swallowed them all.

Yeosang and Wooyoung only found out two days later and broke down, thinking about how much you went thought and how much you were actually suffering to get you to this point. They were feeling guilty becase they were the one that suggested the relationship, and because they couldn’t be with you after everyone found out. The company even locked them up to not let them go to your funeral. 

One week later a letter arrived at the dorms. Fortunately Yeosang noticed it before anyone else and took it. Him and Wooyoung met in secret and read it.

“ _Dear Yeosang and Wooyoung,_

_in the short time we spent together you made me experience real happiness. With you I could finally be myself and not worry about who I was or who I loved. I’m so thankful to the both of you for showing me what real love and acceptance is. I will never forget you, I promise._

_I hope we can meet again in another life and hopefully have a happy ending._

_I’m so sorry,_

_Y/N._ ”


	10. Unexpected ; Jung Wooyoung  [ a ; f ]

You and Wooyoung had been married for 4 years now, and you were happy together. There was something though, that you couldn’t have despite how much you wanted it. When you both decided you wanted to have kids, it was time for him to enlist in the military, so you didn’t do anything because he didn’t want to leave you alone to deal with it and he didn’t want to miss anything. Then, he came back home and you were about to propose again having kids, but you found out you had economical problems. You never had a lot of money, and you often had to lean on Wooyoung, even when you didn’t want to, but this time you husband was having problems too. Before enlisting he invested in the stock market because a friend of his told him it would benefit him, but once he came back he found out almost all of his money was gone. 

You had serious conversations about the situation and you both decided it was better to postpone having a baby. You both needed to have a more stable life, and you needed to earn some money for the kid. 

The problem was, that even though you wanted to wait to have kids, you didn’t stop having sex, and sometimes you were a bit too reckless with it. One day, when Wooyoung was at work, you started feelings dizzy and sick. You ended up by the toilet, throwing up repeatedly. At first you didn’t know what could possibly have been that got you so sick, so you took an appointment to the doctor and had some exams done. Unfortunately you had to wait two days for the results. 

You were walking back home from the hospital, when you saw two women. One was pregnant and the other was pushing a stroller with a little girl in it.

《It wasn’t planned, but we’re happy anyway》 said the pregnant woman

《How could you not have noticed that you were pregnant at first?》 replied the other one, chuckling 《The signs are pretty obvious》

You stopped in your track and widened your eyes. Could it be….?

You ran to the nearest pharmacy and asked for three pregnancy tests. Then you ran back home and did all of them. You started crying when you put them all in line and saw they were all positive. 

How were going to tell this to Wooyoung? He was so angry when he found out that you were having financial problems, and he was the one who insisted in waiting to have kids. You were sure he wouldn’t like this, and you didn’t know how to tell him, so for the first days you kept it to yourself. 

Wooyoung noticed that you were distancing yourself and that you always looked tense, but never had the chance to ask you what was wrong. And even if he did ask you, he was sure that in the state he was at the moment, he wouldn’t have been able to help you. 

You were having a shower when your phone rang. Wooyoung didn’t mean to look at it, he just did it as a reflex, thinking it was his phone. But when he saw “hospital” as the caller name, he couldn’t help but pick up.

《Hello?》 he said

《Hello, is this Y/N’s number?》 asked a man

《Yes, I’m her husband》

《Oh great》 he replied 《I called to inform you that the test’s results came out》

《Is she fine?》

《Yes, everything’s fine. She’s just pregnant》 said the doctor 《Congratulations》

He hung up the phone, but Wooyoung was frozen. When you entered the bedroom he was still with the phone near his ear. 

《Wooyoung?》 you called him softly 《Are you okay?》

《You’re… pregnant?》 he said, turning to look at you

You suddenly started to panic. How did he find out? You made sure to throw away all the test after you took them.

《How did you find out?》 you asked with a shaking voice

《The doctor just called》 he said 《But you already knew, didn’t you?》

Your silence told him he was right.

《Why didn’t you tell me?》 he asked, hurt

《You said you wanted to wait》 you replied 《I didn’t know how you would react》

He felt hurt but also sad now. 

《How did you think I would react?》 he said with a soft tone

《You didn’t want to have kids now because we have no money》 you said 《I though you would be angry…》

《How could I get angry at you for this? You didn’t get pregnant on your own, it’s my fault too you know?》 he said, stepping closer to you 《I know I said I wanted to wait, but I’m sincerely happy》

《You are?》 you asked, feeling hopeful 

《Of course》 he replied 《You know I always wanted to have kids with you, and even if it’s now, we’ll find a way to make it work despite our problems》

You put your arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged you back and kissed your forehead.

《Please don’t ever feel like you can’t tell me something because you are scared of my reaction》 he said 

《I won’t do it again》

Wooyoung moved back a bit and looked at you.

《Should we call our parents now?》 he asked

《And the boys》 you added

《I wonder who will want to be the kid’s god father》

《Probably all of them》 you replied, and Wooyoung chuckled 

You felt at ease now, because you knew that everything was going to be fine.


	11. Forgetful ; Kim Hongjoong  [ a ; f ]

It was your kid’s third birthday and you were home with him, trying to find an excuse to why his father wasn’t home. 

Hongjoong had been really busy recently, preparing for the comeback and producing songs, but you never thought he would forget his son’s birthday. You couldn’t even understand how he forgot, since a couple weeks earlier you had found him looking on the internet for a game your son really liked, and you knew Hongjoong wanted to give it to him as a birthday present. 

He knew you had recently moved and that your son still had no friends there, and that your family was far away to join you on his special day. You knew Hongjoong was busy and focused on something else, but how could he really forget about his family?

That morning he went to work before you and your son woke up, and at first you thought he went out to prepare a surprise, but as the hours passed and you didn’t hear from it, you started to get worried. 

You started to call him and text him since lunch, and now it was 8pm and he still hasn’t answered.

《Mommy?》 your son called

《Yes, honey?》

《Where’s daddy?》 he asked, sad

After hours of hoping he would show up, you gave up. You didn’t want to tell your son that he forgot, so you made up a lie.

《I’m so sorry honey》 you said 《He just called saying they have an important meeting at the company. He promised he will make it up to you tomorrow》

《Okay》 he replied, nodding sadly 

《Let’s go》 you said to him 《I’m going to buy you ice cream before you go to bed》

You son’s face lit up and you went out, heading to the ice cream shop. When you came back home you put him to bed, leaving a kiss on his forehead and saying “happy birthday” again. Once he fell asleep, you went to sit on the couch in the living room, waiting for your husband to come home.

It was past midnight when he finally walked in the apartment. He took off his shoes, and almost flinched when he saw you sitting on the couch, visibly upset. You looked scary.

《Babe, what are you doing there?》 he asked, worried 

《Where were you?》 you asked, mad

《At work》

《What about your family?》

《Y/N, you know I’m busy…》 he started to say, but you were having none of his shit

《Too busy to even come home for your son’s birthday?》

His eyes widened and you realized he really did forget.

《It was today?》 he asked, completely shocked 《It’s can’t be possible. The 26th is in a few days…》

He started to walk towards the kitchen, where the calendar was, but your voice stopped him before he could even walk in.

《The 26th is today》

Hongjoong looked away ashamed and passed a hand in his hair. He cursed under his breath.

《Does he hate me?》 he asked 

《I told him you had to stay at work》 you replied

《Fuck, I’m so sorry》 he said 《I didn’t mean to forget, I lost track of the days. I seriously thought I still had a couple days left! I had even already bought his present!》

He was panicking, and despite the anger you felt towards him, you couldn’t help but comfort him. You walked to him and put your arms on his shoulder.

《Promise me it won’t happened again》 you said 《I wouldn’t care so much if it was my birthday, but I really don’t want you to neglect our son》

《It won’t happened again》 he said 《I swear》

《You have to make it up to him》 you said

《I’ll call KQ and ask for a day off》 he replied 《Tomorrow I’ll give him his present and I’ll bring you all on a trip. Will that be okay?》

You nodded, and he sighed in relief.

《I’m really sorry》

《I know》 you replied, patting his back

《Daddy?》

You both turned around and saw your son standing a couple feet from you, still half asleep. Hongjoong ran to him and picked him up.

《I’m so sorry I’m late》 he told him 《Tomorrow we’ll be going on a trip and I’ll spend the whole day with you, how does that sound?》

Your son cheered as much as he could, despite the sleepy state, and hugged Hongjoong.

《Let’s get you back to bed》 he said 《You need to sleep》

You followed them to your son’s bedroom and watched as Hongjoong put your sons to bed and whispered something in his ear. You watched your son kiss your husband on the cheek and your heart melted. Once he put him to sleep, Hongjoong came out of the room. You tiptoed and pecked his lips.

《I love you》 you told him

《I love you too》 he replied, smiling 《I love you both so much》


	12. Touch , Jung Wooyoung  [ a ; f ; hybrid au ]

Wooyoung was a Serval cat hybrid. He didn’t remember much of how he was created and half of his memories were only flashes. Unfortunately for him, he only remembered how he was abused. He had managed to ran away from his previous owner and was found in the streets, bruised and bleeding. The shelter took him but despite their efforts in trying to find out what happened, he never talked to them. He was often violent and tried to attack the employees that tried to clean him, or feed him. He wouldn’t let anyone close to him. 

He had been there for a couple of weeks, when you entered the shelter. Your friend was the owner of that place, and you sometimes went there to keep company to the hybrids. That day, you noticed a new cage in the back, so you asked your friend what that was.

《It’s a new hybrid》 she said 《He came in a couple weeks ago》

You slowly approached the cage, and a saw a male hybrid with big cat ears, laying on the ground, crouched in a ball.

《Hey》 you softly said, sitting in front of the cage 《What’s your name?》

《His collar said his name is Wooyoung》 said your friend 《He never actually talked, so we know nothing about him》

He slightly moved and you saw some cuts and bruises on his neck and face.

《What happened to you?》 you asked him, but he obviously never replied

《When we found him he was badly injured》 you friend said 《Now he bruises himself all the time trying to get out, or attacking the employees》

You were kind of shocked to find out, but at the same time, you knew well enough that a lot of people mistreated hybrids.

《Wooyoung?》 you softly called him 《Do you want to be friends with me?》

He didn’t reply, but you weren’t discouraged.

《It’s okay》 you told him 《I’ll come back every day anyway》

And you actually did. Since that time, you went back to the shelter every single day for three weeks, always at the same hour, and every time you sat in front of his cage for hours talking about yourself and your day, and every time you came across a specific topic, you asked him questions about himself. When you started talking about something that happened during your lunch break, you stopped and asked him what his favorite food was, and if he preferred human food or cat food. When you were talking about a holiday you went to, you asked him if he ever went to the beach. But despite all your efforts, he never answered your questions, and never even turned around to look at you.

《I don’t care if you keep ignoring me》 you told him one day 《I’ll keep coming back every day, and I won’t get bored of you》

Thanks to Wooyoung’s developed senses, he could also smell emotions. That day, with you, he smelt two emotions that he only ever smelt in his friend hybrids, but never in the humans he met. He smelt excitement mixed with sadness. 

When you got up from your usual spot and walked out of the shelter, he finally turned around for the first time and looked at you. He was slowly opening his heart to you, but he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself.

Unconsciously, the next day he found himself waiting for you, but you never came. At the end of the day he felt hurt and betrayed, and when the employee came to check on him, Wooyoung attacked him.

The day after when you went back to the shelter, you noticed Wooyoung’s cage was empty. 

《Where’s Wooyoung?》 you asked your friend

《He attacked an employee yesterday》 she replied

《What? Why?》

《We don’t know》

She looked uneasy and after a while she finally spoke again.

《We got various requests to put him down》 she said 《We really don’t want to do it but he keeps hurting everyone. We don’t really have a choice》

《Hello no, you’re not gonna kill him》 you said, angry

《Y/N…》

《No!》 you said 《I will adopt him》

《He’s dangerous》 she said 

《I don’t care》 you replied 《You can even put in the contract that if he hurts me you won’t take responsibility. I don’t care what I have to do, I’ll bring him home》

《Are you sure?》 she asked, worried

《Yes》

She nodded sadly. 

《Where is he?》 you asked

《He’s in the back》

《I’ll go see him》 you said 《Can you prepare the documents in the meantime?》

《Yeah sure》

You walked to the back and saw Wooyoung laying on the ground. He wasn’t in a cage but he had a collar on and chains attached to his legs. He also had bruises and cuts all over his body. You heart ached at the sight. 

《What happened to you?》 you asked, and he glared at you

《Why did you attack the employee? You didn’t do anything like that for the past weeks》 you said

《What do you care?》 he replied, cold.

It was the first time hearing his voice.

《Was it because I didn’t come yesterday?》 you asked 《I’m so sorry about that. I was coming here when I got an important call. I had a family problem that I couldn’t brush off》

Wooyoung scoffed.

《I’m here today》 you said 《I’m seriously sorry for making you wait for me yesterday》

《I wasn’t waiting for you》 he replied, but you knew he was lying 

You softly smiled at his attempt of pretending not to care.

《I’m going to be put down anyway》 he said to himself, but still loud enough for you to hear

《That’s not going to happened》 you said 《I will adopt you》

He looked at you, surprised.

《I should have asked you first if you wanted to come home with me, but I couldn’t do otherwise》 you told him, apologetic 《When I found out they wanted to kill you I had to do something》

Wooyoung felt his chest get warmer, but tried to brush off the feeling. He didn’t want to open his heart to you. He was scared he was going to get hurt again.

《My friend is preparing the documents right now》 you said 《Will you come home with me?》

Wooyoung hesitated for a little while, then slowly nodded and you smiled brightly. He could smell the relief and happiness and he had to hold back his own smile.

Once the papers were ready, you signed then and took everything you needed to take care of an hybrid. The next step now, was getting Wooyoung home. Your friend told you that it would have been better if you used a collar, but you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

《If I don’t put a collar on you, will you promise you won’t run away?》 you asked Wooyoung, and he nodded. He was happy that you trusted him.

You guided him to your car and let him in. During the whole journey to your apartment, he looked out of the window. He looked like he was seeing the word for the first time. When you arrived home, he stopped by the door.

《What is it?》 you asked worried

《Can… can I come in?》 he asked, weakly 

《Of course you can》 

He stepped in and looked around, curious. 

《This is the kitchen, this is the bathroom, this is the guest room, and this is my bedroom》 you said, showing him all the rooms

At the shelter they gave you his own kennel, but you didn’t know what his sleeping habits were. 

《Where do you want to sleep?》 you asked 《You can sleep in the living room, in the guest room, or in my room》

《In your room?》 he asked, surprised 

《Yeah… next to my bed》 you said

《Can I sleep there then?》

He looked insecure to ask anything and it was both sad and cute. You nodded, smiling at him.

Since that moment you spent the first days trying to get to know each other. Wooyoung still didn’t want to open up to you, but at least he was talking. You asked only once what had happened to him before he was found by the shelter, but he refused to answer. 

Something that took some time, was petting. He didn’t like to be touched and you never crossed that line with him, but then one day he came to you and said that he trusted you and that he wanted to try. You gently touched his hair and petted him slowly. At first he looked like he was in pain but he told you to keep doing it and after a while he relaxed. He let you pet him for a couple of minutes everyday until he go used to it and you could finally touch him without him going crazy.

At first Wooyoung slept in his kennel next to your bed, then one night unconsciously, probably when he was still half asleep, he climbed on the bed and laid next to you. Instead of telling him to go away, you put your arm around him and cuddled him. When he woke up that morning he was surprised to find himself in your bed, but he was even more surprised that you were hugging him and not yelling at him to go away. You didn’t say anything about it, but the next night you told him he could just sleep next to you and he was happy to do it.

One day you were siting on your couch, while Wooyoung was laying on the floor in front of you, and you were watching tv. You were changing channel because the episode of the series you were watching had just finished, and you ended up in the channel of the news. Right in that moment they were showing the speech of a politician. Suddenly, Wooyoung started growling and hissing towards the tv.

《Wooyoung, what’s going on?》 you asked, worried

You got up and tried to walk to him but he turned around and hissed to you too. You tried to reach to him, hoping that petting him would calm him down but he suddenly pushed your arm away, scratching it. You held your bleeding arm in pain. 

When Wooyoung saw the blood he suddenly realized what he had done and tried to step closer to you, but you stepped back. For the first time he smelled fear on you, and he hated it. He couldn’t find it in himself to talk, and he couldn’t even touch you because you were scared of him now.

You walked away and rushed to the bathroom to clean your arm and stop the blood. Wooyoung followed you and sat in front of the bathroom door. He could hear you cry on the other side and it made him cry too. After you treated your cut and put a bandage on it, you walked out of the bathroom and found Wooyoung in front of you, crying and shaking. 

《I’m sorry》 he cried 《I’m so sorry》

You weren’t sure if it was a good idea or not to get closer to him, but you did anyway. You crouched in front of him.

《It’s okay》 you told him

《It’s not》 he said, still sobbing 《I hurt you》

《I’m okay, see?》 you said, showing him the bandage 《I’m gonna be just fine》

《Are you going to punish me now?》 he asked, weakly 

《Why would I do that?》 you asked, offended 

《People always punish me when I do something wrong》 he admitted

You thought about it for a second and realized something.

《That man that was on the news… did he hurt you too?》

Wooyoung slowly nodded. You put your arms around him and hugged him.

《I would never hurt you》 you said 《I will protect you from anything, I promise》

《I’m so sorry for hurting you》 he repeated 《I never meant to》

《I know》 you reassured him 《I know you didn’t mean to》

《Can you forgive me?》 he asked

《Of course》 you said 《Just… don’t do it again》

《I wont’》 he said 《I’ll be more careful》

You kissed his head and he purred, making you smile. 


	13. In The Rain ; Park Seonghwa  [ a ; f ]

You knew Seonghwa was the jealous type. He never acts on it and never says anything while you’re in the moment, but he always makes sure to tell you that he is upset once you are alone. It was usually just a mature conversation, but you didn’t know why, that night he couldn’t help but get angry.

He had brought you along with him at a party, and while you were there he left you for a little while to go talk to his group and other artists, when Chan of Stray Kids came to you to say hi. You and Chan had been friends since his trainee days and you both felt like you were siblings. 

《Hey》 he said

You turned around and when you saw him you smiled.

《Hi》 

《Are you here with Seonghwa?》 he asked

《Yes》 you replied 《He went away for a while to talk with someone》

《Do you want some company?》

《Why not》 you said, shrugging 

You talked for a while, catching up on the things you missed, because he had been busy and you didn’t have the chance to text or meet. You lost track of time talking to him, and almost forgot about Seonghwa.

Then you felt a hand on your waist and you slightly jumped. 

《I’m sorry Chan》 said Seonghwa 《But it’s time for me and my girlfriend to go back home》

You frowned when you heard him say “my girlfriend”. You knew he said it on purpose. Despite that, you didn’t say anything and waved Chan goodbye, following Seonghwa out of the building and to the car. 

He was gripping the steering wheel so hard that you thought that his hands might be hurting. You wanted to ask what was wrong but you didn’t want to have this kind of conversation while you were in the car, but apparently he wasn’t of the same idea.

《You had fun tonight, didn’t you?》 he asked, with a weird tone

《Yes》 you replied, oblivious 《You didn’t?》

《Oh sure, I had a lot of fun watching you and Chan flirt for hours》 he said

《We weren’t flirting》 you said, offended

《Yeah, sure》

You looked at him in disbelief.

《Do you really think so low of me?》 you asked 《I’m in love with you, why would I flirt with someone else?》

《I don’t know, you tell me》 he replied 《Why don’t you just break up with me, if you’re going to flirt with him so shamelessly in front of everyone》

《But I wasn’t flirting!》 you yelled

《Everyone saw it!》 he yelled back

《Then you all saw wrong》

Seonghwa stopped the car and looked at you with such an angry glare that you almost felt scared. 

《Get the hell out of my car》 he hissed

You looked out of the window, and noticed it was pouring rain.

《Seonghwa, you know Chan and I are like brothers, I-》 you tried to reason with him, but he cut you off

《I said get the hell out!》 he yelled

You sighed and got off the car, slamming the door. You didn’t even have the time to turn around, that he had already turned on the car and went away. You couldn’t believe what just happened, but most of all you couldn’t believe he just left you so far from home, and alone under the rain without an umbrella.

You had no money with you so you couldn’t take a taxi. You took out your phone and looked in the gps how far from home you actually were, and when you saw that to get there by foot it would have taken a little bit more than an hour, you cursed.

You didn’t have a choice, so you just started to walk home, and while you did, you kept thinking about the argument. How could he really thing you would do that to him?

He was half way home when he started to think about it again. He knew you and Chan were like brothers and he knew you comforted him so many times before telling him you loved him and only him. He knew you were sincere, but he couldn’t help but be insecure. 

He cursed and turned the car around, hoping to find you where he left you, but when he got there you were nowhere to be seen. He tried to think about the streets you could be walking to get home, and went there. After half an hour of searching, he saw you from afar. You were walking with your head down, not even looking were you were going. Seonghwa had stopped the car to walk to you, but when he was getting off the car he saw you crossing the street. What you didn’t see though, was that because of the rain, the car that was coming your way didn’t really see you, so it had no intention in stopping. You wouldn’t hear him even if he yelled, so he did the first thing he thought about. He ran to you.

His plan was to take you away from the road, but apparently the car was already too close and he didn’t have enough time to do that. He ended up protecting you with his body, and you both got hit by the car. 

You remembered laying on the road, and looking next to you, only to see the body of your boyfriend and some blood around the both of you. Then you closed your eyes.

When you opened them again you were in the hospital. Next to you there was Yeosang. You tried to get up but he gently pushed you back.

《You shouldn’t get up yet》 he said

《I need to see Seonghwa》 you said

《You can’t see him》 he replied, and you froze

For a moment you feared that he was going to tell you that you couldn’t see him because he didn’t make it, Your heart was about to beat out of your chest and your whole body was shaking.

《Is he…》 

《He’s alive》 said Yeosang, but somehow you still couldn’t calm down.

《What happened?》 you asked 《What’s going on?》

《You both got hit by a car》 he said 《Apparently he protected you with his body, so he’s the most injured of you two》

You mentally cursed at Yeosang. He shouldn’t have said that, when he knew you were already panicking.

《Where is he? Is he alright?》 

《He was getting surgery a while ago》 he said 《San said he’ll come here once Seonghwa gets out of it》 

You nodded and tried to calm down. Since you finally woke up, Yeosang had to call a doctor to check on you. You tried to ask him how Seonghwa was, but since he was still under surgery he knew nothing about it. 

When the doctor went away Yeosang sat next to you and held your hand, trying to distract you. After a while San entered the room.

《You’re awake》 he said to you 《How are you feeling?》

《How’s Seonghwa?》 you asked, avoiding his question. He was your priority. 

《He’s okay》 he said 《Everything went fine》

《Can I see him?》

《They brought him to his room and said that he would be waking up soon》 he said 《Technically you can see him, but I’m not sure if it’s a good idea for you to get up now》

《I don’t care》 you replied, then looked at Yeosang, silently asking for help.

He offered you his arm and helped you get up. You followed San to Seonghwa’s room, but when you arrived in front of the door, you heard someone yelling from the other side.

《I told you that you can’t get up》 yelled Hongjoong

《I need to see her!》 yelled Seonghwa 

You opened the door and they both turned their heads right away. Seonghwa tried again to get up, and Hongjoong stopped him again.

《Don’t move》 you told him

He stopped, and Hongjoong sighed in relief. You walked to him and caressed his cheeks, which was bruised. 

《I’m so glad you’re okay》 he said

《I should be saying that》 you replied

A tear escaped your eye and he wiped it away.

《What is wrong with you?》 you told him, angry 《You freak! You leave me in the rain and then try to get yourself killed》

He chuckled.

《I’m sorry about the argument》

《Who cares about that》 you replied, pouting 

《I do》 he said 《I shouldn’t have doubted you, and I shouldn’t have kicked you out of the car》

《Well, you came back anyway》 you said 《I’ll forgive you this once because you saved my life》

《You guys are too cheesy》 said Hongjoong, frowning 

You forgot they were still in the room with you. Seonghwa glared at his friend and he understood. He dragged Yeosang and San with him, and went out of the room.

《Shouldn’t you be resting?》 he asked you

《No》 you lied 

《Lay here》 he said, making some space on his bed

You laid next to him and he put his arm around you.

《I was so scared when I saw the car coming your way》 he said 《I couldn’t think straight》

《Promise me you won’t do something this stupid again》

《I won’t》 he said 《But you also have to promise me to never leave. Even if I yell at you to go, please don’t, because I don’t mean it》

《I won’t leave again》

He cuddled you closer to himself and you both ended up falling asleep.


	14. Lost You ; Kang Yeosang  [ a ; f ]

You and Yeosang were the perfect couple. You were both quiet and reserved people, and you both became crazy when you were with your friends. You had been dating for two years now, and you still looked like you were in the honey moon phase. 

You were watching a movie with him on the couch when your phone rang. It was on the table in front of the couch, and Yeosang reached out to take it for you.

《Who’s Jun?》 he asked

Your eyes widened and quickly took the phone from his hands, answering the call.

《Jun!》 you said, happily 

《Y/N》 he said, on the other side

《How are you?》 you asked

《I’m great》 he replied 《I’m back in Seoul again, do you want to hang out and catch up?》 

《Sure》 you said

《I’ll text you when I have time》 he said, and you hung up

You looked at your phone, smiling.

《Who was that?》 asked Yeosang

《He’s a childhood friend》 you said 《He went to the states a couple years ago and he’s finally back》

《Did he ask to meet you?》 

《Yes》 you replied, happy

Yeosang just nodded. He knew that you loved him and he had no reason to be jealous. You were just happy to see an old friend and he understood that. It still made him feel weird, thought, and he felt bad for it.

That evening Jun sent you a text with a time and a place and the next day he came to your shared apartment to pick you up. When the doorbell rang, you ran to open the door. When you saw your old friend, you hugged him tight.

《Wow, you haven’t changed one bit》 he said

《You haven’t changed either》 you replied

You heard someone clear his throat and you turned around to see Yeosang awkwardly standing behind you.

《I’m Yeosang》 he said, extending his hand to Jun 《Y/N’s boyfriend》

《Nice to meet you》 said Jun, shaking his hand

《We’re going now》 you told Yeosang 《See you tonight》

You quickly kissed him and left with Jun. There was something about that boy that Yeosang didn’t like, but he couldn’t understand what it was. He just… seemed off.

You and Jun hang out the whole day and Jun sounded suddenly really interested in your relationship with Yeosang. He asked how long you had been together, how you met, what kind of person he was, and so on. Every time you tried to change the subject, he always managed to go back to talking about Yeosang. You didn’t comment about it, because you thought he was just curious since you haven’t seen each other in so long, or maybe because he felt protective over you, since you’ve known each other for lots of years. You hung out longer than you thought you would, and when you went back home it was pretty late. Yeosang didn’t say anything about it, and you just went to sleep, cuddling each other.

The next day, when he woke up, you were already getting ready to go out.

《Where are you going?》 he asked

《I’m going out with Jun》

《Again?》 he asked, and it came out more pissed than he wanted it to be

《We haven’t seen each other in ages》 you said 《We just want to catch up》

《Can I come with you?》

《Why?》 you asked, surprised

Yeosang wasn’t one that liked meeting new people. It just sounded weird that he wanted to hang out with you and Jun.

《Can’t I?》 he replied 《I just want to get to know your friend》

You looked at him carefully. 

《Are you jealous?》 you asked

《No》 he replied 《I just want to know him》

《We both know that’s not true》 you said 《What’s the problem?》

《I don’t like him》 he confessed

《Why not?》

《I don’t know, he just seems too attached to you》

《Don’t you trust me?》 you said, hurt

《Of course I trust you》 he said 《It’s him I don’t trust》

《He hasn’t done anything wrong》 you said, feeling defensive towards your friend 《You’re doubting him without reasons》

《Y/N, listen…》 he tried to say, but you cut him off

《I’m going out》 you said 《See you tonight》

You walked away and he sighed. 

During the whole time you were with Jun, you tried to be considerate of him and not think of Yeosang, but you couldn’t help it. After a while, Jun noticed.

《Y/N, your mood’s down, what happened?》 he asked

《Nothing》 you said 《I just had a little quarrel with Yeosang this morning》

《What was it about?》 he asked, a little bit too quickly and excited 

《I don’t want to talk about it》 you replied 

You wanted to change the subject, when you remembered that they day before he wanted to know everything about your love life, but you didn’t get to ask him about his.

《I didn’t ask you yesterday》 you said 《How’s your love life? Found any interesting girl in the states?》

《I had a couple of relationship, but no one was able to make me forget my one true love》 he replied, smirking 

《You’re in love with someone?》 you asked, excited 《Who? For how long?》

《It’s been 5 years now, I think》

《You loved someone for so long and you never told me?》 you said 《Who is she? Do I know her?》

《It’s you, Y/N》 he said 

You froze, shocked.

《What?》

《It’s you that I love》

《Jun, I’m really sorry, but you know I’m with Yeosang》 you told him

《You can leave him, where’s the problem?》 he said, shrugging 

《Why would I do that? I love him》

《Oh come on, he’s not the right man for you》 he said, getting closer to you 《I’ve known you my whole life. I know what you like and what you need》

Before you could reply, he grabbed you by your waist and pulled you to his chest. In less than a second his lips were on yours and he was forcing you to kiss him back. You wanted him to get off, but his grip was too strong and despite your efforts you didn’t manage to free yourself. 

Then, suddenly, someone grabbed Jun and pushed him away from you. Jun was about to yell at Yeosang for pulling him away, but he punched Jun in the face and he fell to the ground. 

You looked at Jun, then at Yeosang, shocked. Yeosang turned around and glared at you, before walking away. 

“No…” you thought to yourself. You knew that hurt glare way too well. “He thinks I cheated on him, doesn’t he?”

You didn’t want to be there to wait for Jun to get up, so you ran away. When you arrived home Yeosang wasn’t there. You figured he preferred to stay at the dorms, instead of being home with you. You went to your bedroom and sat on your bed, trying to call him. He never picked up, and every time you tried again and failed, your heart broke more and more. 

“What do I do?” you thought “I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me” 

You laid down, hoping to fall asleep, but you couldn’t stop crying. It was late at night when you decided you couldn’t take it anymore. You put your shoes on, and ran to take a taxi to the ateez dorm. When you arrived there you knocked loudly on the door, not caring that it was 2am. To your surprise, it was Yeosang who opened the door. Before he could close it again in your face, you sneaked in the apartment.

《Please let me explain》 you said, desperate 《I didn’t cheat on you. I was talking with Jun about his love life and he suddenly confessed. I told him I was in love with you but he kissed me anyway. I didn’t kiss him back, I swear. I wanted to get him off but he was too strong. I didn’t mean for this to happen and I’m so sorry. I know you won’t believe me and that you don’t want to be with me anymore, and I understand it, but please, know that I love you and that I didn’t cheat on you》

You were sobbing and shaking again, and you couldn’t do anything to stop it. Yeosang, who had been quietly listening to your venting, slowly moved closer to you and put his arms around you.

《I know you didn’t cheat》 he said, softly 《I was there the whole time and I saw everything》

《You… you believe me?》 you asked

《Of course》 he said 

This only made you sob louder. 

《I thought I lost you》 you whispered

《I’m sorry if I made you worry》 he said 《I love you, I’m not leaving》

《I love you too, so much》

You heard a door open and Hongjoong came out of his room.

《What’s going on here?》 he said, still half asleep

《It’s nothing, Hyung》 said Yeosang 《Go back to sleep, I’m going home》

He took your hand and smiled softly at you.

《Let’s go》

You nodded and you went home, where you cuddled to sleep.


	15. Aurora ; Song Mingi  [ a ]

**TW:** **death by illness**

-

When you and Mingi first got together, you decided to write a list with the things you wanted to do and see before you died. It was just something you thought would have been interesting to do, but you didn’t know it would have ended like this.

The only thing you put in the list, was the aurora borealis. You had been dreaming to see those lights since you were a kid, and it had been your dream since then. Just seeing the photos on the internet and the documentaries about it, always made you feel like you were living in a dream. 

You thought you had time. You thought you could wait to retire and go there on holiday when you were older. You didn’t know you actually would have had so little time. 

One day you went to the hospital for a normal check up, but when you got the results, you felt your whole world crumble. When the doctor explained to you what kind of illness you had, you didn’t even understand what he was saying. All those specific words and terms you never heard of, were only confusing you. The only thing you understood, was the fact that you couldn’t be cured and that you only had two months left. 

You cried for the first two days, then you realized you couldn’t do anything about it and chose to live what was left of your life the best you could. You didn’t want to tell anyone about your illness because you didn’t want to be treated differently. You wanted to live a normal life till the end.

You didn’t even tell Mingi what was going on, but one day you talked to him about to aurora borealis. You looked on the internet and found out the aurora would be visible from mid September. From the day you met with the doctor, to that date, it was exactly two months. You knew it was risky to go there when you were so close to your last moments, but exactly because of that reason, you couldn’t miss the opportunity. 

Mingi agreed to come with you, even though he found it weird that you wanted to go now, when you always told him you wanted to wait. He promised you he would take some days off, and that night you booked the flight and the hotel.

You lived your life normally for those two months, trying to spend as much time as you could with your family and the people you loved. It was hard keeping that secret from them, but also knew that it would hurt them more if you told them.

The date of your flight was getting nearer and nearer, and you were feeling sicker. You took all the medicines the doctor gave you, and tried to hide it. You illness, though, wasn’t the only problem. 

Ateez was so eager to spend time with atinys, that they decided they needed to have another comeback. Since they had to prepare for that, they got busier by the day, and you ended up not seeing or hearing from Mingi for days. You were starting to get worried, because the day of departure was near, and he was nowhere to be seen. Two days before the flight, Mingi finally came home at a decent time.

《Mingi》 you called him 《Can we talk?》

《Not today》 he replied 《I’m too tired》

《I know you are tired but we need to talk》

He rolled his eyes and looked at you.

《About what?》

《About our trip》

He scoffed.

《You’re still thinking about that trip?》 he said 《You know I’m busy right now. I can’t go with you》

《But you promised》 you said 《You promised you would come with me. You promised you would take the days off》

《We are having a comeback, I can’t do that》

《Why couldn’t you ask Hongjoong to postpone it? We agreed about this trip before you decided to have the comeback. You could have waited a couple of weeks》

《Why are you so sensitive about this trip? It’s not like you won’t have another opportunity to see the aurora. Just wait a bit more and maybe when I’m free I’ll go with you》

《I don’t want to wait》 you lied

You couldn’t wait. That was the sad truth.

《Then it’s your problem》 he replied 《If you really want to go, then go on your own》

He walked to the bedroom and slammed the door. That night you cried yourself to sleep. You didn’t know when you were going to die and you also knew you wouldn’t be able to do the only thing you always wanted to do. 

When you woke up the next day Mingi was already at the company. You didn’t even got the chance to meet him in the evening, because he never went back home. You still didn’t want to miss the chance to see the aurora, so you decided to go on your own. You packed your things and the next morning you went to the airport. 

You were queueing up to get your luggage checked, when your whole body started aching and your head started spinning. Before you could understand what was going on, you fainted. 

The only emergency number in your phone was Mingi’s number, but of course he was too busy to answer the call. The nurse, thought, didn’t give up and kept calling him until the eventually answered.

《What do you want?》 he said, annoyed 《You know I’m busy》

《Hm, is this Mingi?》 the nurse said, embarrassed

《Yeah, who are you?》

《I’m a nurse at Seoul’s hospital》 she said 《Y/N was brought here a couple of hours ago and she’s in intensive care. I think you should come here as soon as you can. I don’t think she has much time left》

《What do you mean she doesn’t have time?》 he asked, confused and worried 

《Did she tell you? She’s ill》 the nurse said 

Mingi felt his heart break. He hung up without saying anything and ran to the hospital. He demanded to know in which room you were and entered it with force, since the doctor wouldn’t let him in. When he entered your hospital room, he saw you laying on the bed, unconscious, with multiple machines attached to you. One of them was helping you breath. He sat next to you and held your hand.

《Why didn’t you tell me?》 he asked 《Why didn’t you tell me you were dying? If only I had known, I would have spent all my time with you. If I had known I wouldn’t have treated you like that. I would have gone with you to see the Aurora》

The tears wouldn’t stop coming down on his cheeks.

《I’m so sorry for being insensitive and telling you to wait. I didn’t know you had no time. You should have told you didn’t have time》 he cried 《Why did you keep it to yourself? Why did you hurt on your own? I know I don’t show it enough but I’m here for you. I’m here to help you through anything》

The sound of the machines were getting to his head. He thought he was going crazy.

《Come back to me》 he begged 《You can’t die now. The last time I talked to you I was horrible. That fight shouldn’t be our last conversation. Please, come back to me. I love you》

Right after he said that, the main machine emitted one single, constant, noise. The one that said that your heart stopped beating. 

Mingi froze and his eyes widened. The doctor and the nurses rushed to the room and pushed him away, controlling you. When the doctor told the nurse the day and hour of death, Mingi went nuts. He started screaming, crying, trying to get near you again, trying to hold you hand one last time. The nurses tried to keep him back but he pushed them away. He had to get dragged out of the hospital by the security.

You were gone, and that fight had been, indeed, your last conversation with him.


	16. Too Far ; Choi Jongho  [ a ; f ; brother au ]

You and your brother, Jongho, had a weird relationship. You mother always loved to tell you how cute and polite of a kid he was, but in your whole life, you had never had the chance to witness it. It seemed like he hated you, and every time he saw you, he always made sure to make fun of you and annoy you. When you were young you saw it as something normal between siblings, but once you grew up you noticed that it was getting serious. You were always bickering and he was always teasing you for something. You genuinely loved him, but you were hurt every time he made fun of you. You seriously started to think that he hated you, but you couldn’t do anything about it. If you tried to talk to him about it, you knew he would have just laughed in your face.

Now you were grown ups, and unfortunately for you, you had to live together. You both had to move to Seoul to live your lives, but since your family didn’t have much money, they forced you to share an apartment. Jongho went there to become an idol, while you moved to Seoul to go to university. 

You were currently looking for a job to be able to pay the rent, and also because you were trying to save up money to buy your own car. You had gotten your driving license literally one year before, but you never got the chance to buy a car. 

Jongho had a car that he bought with his own money, but in one year of you trying to ask him to let you drive it, he never let you even once. The only times you actually got the chance to drive, were when your friends let you borrow their cars. 

That day you had an important interview for a job that you really wanted to get. You had heard about that job a lot, and you knew it was really nice and the pay was high. There was only one problem. The public transports that day were on strike, and your friends all needed their cars.

Desperate, you ran to your brother, ready to put aside your pride and beg him for his car.

《Jongho!》 you screamed

《What do you want》 he replied, already annoyed 

《I need your car》

《No》

《Let me explain the situation-》

《No》

《I need to go to a job interview!》

《Ask for a friend’s car》

《They need it!》

《Take the bus》

《Public transportations are on strike today》

《Then go on foot》

《The interview is in 30 minutes and to get there by foot it’ll take me more than one hour!》 you whined 《Please I really need your car. I need to get this job. I’ll do whatever you want but please let me drive it for at least this once》

He looked at you, then sighed.

《If you scratch it, or dirty it, you are dead to me》 he said

《I won’t, I promise》 you said 《It’ll get back to you like it’s new》

He took the key and reluctantly gave them to you. You thanked him and ran out, hoping to get to the job place in time. You were so nervous about finally driving his car, that on the road you drove slower than usual, and when you arrived at the place, you made sure to park somewhere where there was a lot of space, so that no one would hit it accidentally. 

You managed to get to the interview in time and when it was your turn, everything went perfectly. When everything was over, you felt super happy. You were almost sure the job would be yours, and you couldn’t wait to get home to celebrate. 

Before getting in Jongho’s car, you checked it to make sure there were no scratches, and then you got in, to drive home. You were waiting at a traffic light, when you heard a loud screech, and widened your eyes at the sigh of the car that was coming your way. You didn’t manage to start your car, that the other one violently hit the back of yours.

You must have fainted for the shock, because when you opened your eyes again you were in the hospital. The doctor came and explained to you what kind of injuries you had. Fortunately for you, you had nothing serious, but you hit your heard and bleed a lot. You could feel your whole body hurting, but at least nothing was broken.

You reached out for you phone, and almost started crying even before you could make the call. You took all your strength in you, and dialed his number.

《What do you want?》 answered Jongho

《Jongho I have a problem》

There was a couple of seconds of silence on the other side, then he spoke again.

《What happened?》

《I was in a car accident…》

《With my car??》 he yelled, angry

《Jongho, please listen-》

《I told you to be careful! I told you to not scratch it!》 he kept yelling 《And what do you do? You get into an accident! I knew I shouldn’t have given my car to you, you only cause trouble》

Jongho hung up and you started crying. You took your phone again and called someone else.

《Hello?》 said Seonghwa

《Seonghwa, can you come here?》 you asked, sobbing

《Woah, what happened? Where are you?》 he asked, worried

《I’m at the hospital》

《What happened? Are you okay?》

《I’ll explain later, can you come here first?》

He promised you he would be there as soon as possible, and in 10 minutes you saw him running into your hospital room.

《What happened?》 he asked, out of breath

You explained to him how you were driving Jongho’s car, and how, when you were going back home, another car lost control and suddenly hit yours.

《Have you told Jongho?》 he asked

《I tried to talk to him but he yelled at me for breaking his car》 you sobbed 《He really hates me now》

《He doesn’t hate you, he’s just angry》

《He didn’t even ask me if I was okay》 you said 《He never cared about me》

Seonghwa held you while you cried. It hurt him to see you like this, especially because he knew how much your brother’s behavior hurt you on a daily basis. When you finally calmed down, and the doctor told you that you could go home, Seonghwa helped you check out of the hospital and brought you home. When you found yourself in front of your house door, you froze in fear. 

《It’s okay》 Seonghwa 《I’m here with you》

You opened the door and Seonghwa helped you walk inside. As soon as you got in, Jongho was standing in front of you, furious. Suddenly, he looked twice as big as usual, and his muscles made him so much more intimidating. You were seriously scared of him in that moment. 

Before Jongho could even open his mouth to yell at you, Seonghwa stopped him

《Not now Jongho》 he said, with a stern tone, glaring at him

He helped you to your room, and you tried to ignore your brother’s eyes on you.

《He hates me》 you said, once you were in your room

《I’ll talk to him》 said Seonghwa 

You laid on your bed and hugged your pillow, crying some more, while Seonghwa walked out of your room and went to the living room, where Jongho was.

《We need to talk》 said Seonghwa

《I have nothing to talk about with you, I want to see my sister》 Jongho replied

《I know you are angry now about your car, but we need to have a serious conversation about your behavior》 Seonghwa said 《I’ve been listening to Y/N worries all this time, trying to get her to change her mind, but she won’t believe me》

Jongho looked at him, confused.

《I know you two have this weird love-hate relationship, but from your party, hate is the only thing that comes out. You are always making fun of her, or scolding her for everything. She really admires you as her older brother, and having you talk to her like that all the time is destroying her. She is seriously convinced that you hate her, and I’m starting to think it too》 Seonghwa said 《I know you were worried about your car, but when she called you to tell you what happened, did you even bother to ask her how she was? She was in a freaking accident! For what you knew she could have been badly injured》

Jongho looked away ashamed.

《She said you didn’t let her explain, so I’ll do it》 Seonghwa added 《She wasn’t the one that caused the accident. She was waiting at a traffic light, and a car lost control and hit her. It wasn’t her fault that your car got hit》

Jongho was too embarrassed to talk.

《She cries so much thinking about how you always mistreat her, so if you actually care about her, you should fix this》 the older said 《Go to her and tell her you’re sorry. Be nice to her for once, for god’s sake》

Jongho nodded and looked at your bedroom’s door. He slowly walked there and knocked on the door. You didn’t reply, so he just opened it and got in. As soon as he entered the room, and saw you crying on your bed, his heart broke. 

《Y/N, can we talk?》 he said, softly 

You jumped at the sound of his voice, and turned to him, anxious.

《I’m really sorry about your car》 you quickly said 《I promise I will save up the money and pay to get it fixed. I’m so sorry, I swear》

《Y/N, please stop》 he said, sitting next to you 《Seonghwa explained what happened. It wasn’t your fault, so stop apologizing》

You looked at him, shocked. Never in your life you got the chance to hear such a soft and calming tone come out of Jongho’s mouth. 

《I never noticed that I was so rude to you》 he said 《I thought it was normal for siblings to act that way, but I might have taken it too far. I didn’t know you thought I hated you》

《It’s okay if you do》 you replied, weakly 

《But I don’t hate you》 said Jongho 《I really care about you. I’m just too stupid to know how to show it》

《You don’t hate me?》 you asked 《But I broke your car》

《I don’t hate you, and the accident wasn’t your fault》 he repeated 

You felt like crying harder. You were not used to seeing Jongho like this.

《I’m sorry if I didn’t ask you how you were earlier. I can be really insensitive sometimes》 he said Jongho 《Are you okay?》

《Yeah, nothing’s broken》 you said

《I’ll try to be a better older brother from now on, okay?》 he said 《I don’t want you to feel like this ever again》

You did end up crying harder and he took you in his arms, hugging you, He patted your back and kept telling you it was okay.

 _Is this what it feels like to have an older brother?_ You thought. _Well, it wasn’t that bad._


	17. Trust ; Kang Yeosang  [ a ; f ; hybrid au ]

Hybrid became pretty popular when you were a kid. You were young then, and innocent, and you found them fascinating. Only while growing up, you found out that people treated hybrids like they were trash. You heard so many stories about hybrids that were tortured and used, and you’ve seen a lot of them get hurt in front to you. That’s why you grew up studying to become a vet, and also opened a shelter. 

Well, it wasn’t exactly a shelter. Your family was rich, and they supported your choice of wanting to save as many hybrid as you could, so they let you buy a huge villa in the outskirts of the town, where you and the hybrids could live. 

In 4 years you managed to save 7 hybrid from people that hurt them or tried to sell them. None of them trusted you at first, but with time they understood that you had good intentions and let you take care of them. You put them back to health, you taught them how to live a normal life, and with the help of some people, you managed to find them little jobs to get into the society. 

That night you were going to an auction, where you knew a rare hybrid was going to be sold. You heard a lot of stories abut that poor hybrid. You knew they used him for illegal fights and they often tortured him. When you found out about him, your heart hurt so much that you couldn’t help but think of ways to get him out of there.

You dressed up and went to the villa where the rich owner of the hybrid was going to host the auction. You took the sing with your number and went to sit, waiting for it to start. While you were waiting, you looked around and frowned at the sight of so many ugly faces. You knew who all the people there and you knew they were despicable. Fortunately for you, they didn’t knew who you were.

The auction started and they brought the big cage to the stage. They took away the cloth that was covering it, and you could finally see who was in there. He was a white tiger hybrid, crouched in a corner, glaring at everyone around him.

The bids started at 20.000 dollars and grew by the second. It was like everyone wanted him at all costs. You quickly took your phone out, texting your brother, who happened to be a police agent, and in a couple of minutes, the swat was raiding the place. 

Everyone in the room started to run, hoping to manage to run away thanks to the chaos of people and agents. Unfortunately someone managed to get out of there, but most of the clients were stopped and arrested. Your brother gave you a thumbs up, letting you know everything was under control, and you walked to the cage. You crouched in front of it and looked at the boy.

《I’m here to help you》 you said 《You’re coming home with me today》

He replied with a low growl, but you weren’t scared. You already dealt with other 7 hybrids before him, and they all reacted like this. Your brother helped you open the cage and you entered it.

《If I take the chains off, will you do what I ask you to?》

The boys growled again and tried to attack you, but your brother pushed you back in time, so he didn’t manage to get you.

Your brother managed to take him out of there, with still some of the chains on, and you brought him to the police car. You made him sit in the back and your brother gave you a ride home. During the ride, the hybrid tried to scratch the partition of the car, but you ignored it, hoping he would calm down or get tired of trying after a while. When you arrived in front of your house, your brother looked at you, worried.

《Are you sure about this?》 he asked 《He seems more dangerous than the ones you helped before》

《I’m gonna be fine》

《Do you want me to help you take him inside?》

《It’s okay, Seonghwa will help me》 you replied, pointing at the panther hybrid that came out of your house and was walking towards the car.

You got off and greeted Seonghwa. 

《He’s a little feisty》 you warned him

《You should let me handle this》 he said

《t’s okay, I can do it》

《I don’t want you to get hurt》 he replied 《Let me handle this》

You nodded and watched as Seonghwa opened he door and helped the boy get off. He looked at Seonghwa like he was crazy and tried to get him off of him. Seonghwa apparently was stronger than him and managed to drag him into the house. When we entered the place, the hybrid froze, noticing others like him in front of him.

《We should take this off now》 you said, taking the chains off

《What’s going on?》 the hybrid asked, scared and confused

《My name is Y/N and this is my house》 I said 《Well, it’s not just my house. It’s a shelter for hybrids too. All these boys right here are hybrids just like you, and they live here with me》

《Why are they free?》 he asked

《This is their house too, why wouldn’t they be free?》

He looked at you, shocked. 

《She helped us》 said San, the fox hybrid 

《She saved us from our owners and gave us a home》 added Wooyoung, the serval cat hybrid 

He took a step back, looking at everyone is disbelief. 

《I’ll show him his room》 told you Hongjoong, the wolf hybrid 《You should go rest, you look exhausted》

You nodded and looked at the new boy one last time.

《We really have good intentions》 you said 

You left to go to your room, while the rest of the boys tried to explain the situation to new hybrid. They knew that if you talked to him, he wouldn’t have trusted you, so they hoped they could convince him that you were trying to help. They showed him his room and during the night some of then stayed up and sat in front of the door of his room, ready to catch him if he tried to ran away. But the boy could feel them on the other side, so he didn’t try anything.

For the first couple of days he refused to sleep, or eat, and he hissed at everyone that tried to get closer to him. Both you and the other hybrids tried to talk to him, but he did’t want to listen. 

At some point thought, he fainted for exhaustion, and Seonghwa helped you get him on the bed, where you attached a drip to him. 

《He’s seriously stubborn》 said Mingi

《You were all like him at the beginning》 you replied

《But we trusted you in the end》 said San, pouting 《He doesn’t look like he’s going to give in》

When the boy woke up, you asked the others to leave you alone with him, and even if they were reluctant at first, they did as you asked. 

《I know what you went through》 you said 《I know you used to fight with other hybrids and I know your owner mistreated you, but I’m not like him. I don’t even want to be your owner, but your friend. All the other hybrids that are in this house were just like you. Mingi was used as a slave. San was tortured every day. Wooyoung was put in the window of a shop everyday like he was something to buy. All of them have a painful story, but all of them got out of it. They are healthy now, and they have a life. It might not be the best, but it’s all I could do for them》

《Why would you help us? It doesn’t make sense》

《You might not believe me, but I genuinely care about you hybrids, and I can’t bare the thought of people hurting you》

He started at your eyes like he was trying to get past your mask, but he surprised himself when he realized you were actually sincere.

《Will you try to get better?》 you asked 《Will you try to be a part of this family?》

《I guess my life can’t get worse than this》 he said

《Would you like to start by telling me your name?》

《My name is Yeosang》 he replied

《Well Yeosang, it’s nice to meet you》

You managed to convince him to eat and you worked on earning his trust, during the following days. He seemed like he was getting used to the situation and he was slowly opening up to the other hybrids. He kept his distance from you though, and it kinda made you sad, but you understood why it was difficult for him so you didn’t blame him. 

One night, you were peacefully sleeping in your room, when you were woken up by a noise. You thought it might have been one of the boys, so you didn’t think much of it, but then you heard someone slowly open the door to your bedroom. You watched as a the silhouette of man silently approached the bed. You slept with a bat next you, for safety reasons, so you slowly tried to reach for it without letting him notice you were awake. He was close enough now, and he was reaching out to you, but you took the bat out and hit him. He was a big man, so the hit didn’t do much to him, but the surprise was enough to let you get up and ran out of the room, but as soon as you got out, you found two other men in front of you. 

You recognized their faces, remembering seeing them at the auction. You looked behind you and saw the other man approach you, and you gasped, noticing it was Yeosang’s ex owner. 

《I wanted to take care of you quietly, but I guess you’re too feisty for that》 he said 

He put his hand around your neck and pushed you until you hit your back on the wall. He chocked you enough to hurt you, but not enough to actually kill you. 

《You thought you could steal my hybrid like that?》 he said 《Who do you think you are?》

Your vision was slowly getting darker, but you managed to see the two men behind him getting dragged away. The man was turning around to see what was going on, when someone pulled him away from you. You gasped for air and noticed Yeosang was in front of you, protecting you with his body. The other hybrids were taking care of the two men, knocking them out.

《Here you are》 he said, looking at Yeosang

《Stay away from her》 Yeosang growled

《I can’t》 the other one replied 《She did something she must be punished for》

《She’s not someone you can touch》 he said

Before the men could even talk, Yeosang attacked him, scratching and biting him. You saw blood everywhere and you tried to pull him away from the man. As much as he deserved it, you didn’t want Yeosang to be responsible for someone’s death. 

《Yeosang, please stop》 you yelled

You managed to pull him away, but he kept looking at the man with murder in his eye. His ex owner was already too beaten and weak do even get up again, so you put yourself between the two of them, to get Yeosang’s attention.

《Look at me》 you said, softly 

He slowly shifted his gaze from the men, to your eyes.

《Please calm down, I don’t want you to do something you will regret》 you said 

《He deserves it》 he growled 

《I know, but killing him is not the right answer》 you told him 《We’ll get him to pay for what he did to you》

Yeosang slowly nodded and you called the police. Your hybrids helped you keep an eye on the three men until your brother and his colleagues arrived and they brought him to the station. Seonghwa offered to clean away the blood in the corridor, and you sent Yeosang to take a shower, to clean away the blood that was on him. Hongjoong took you to your room and kept you company until everything was settled. 

Someone knocked on the door and you told him to come in. When the door opened, you noticed Yeosang.

《I’ll leave you alone》 said Hongjoong, leaving the room

Yeosang sat next to you on the bed.

《How are you feeling?》 he asked

《A bit shaken but I’m okay》

《I’m sorry》 he said 《It’s my fault that he tried to hurt you》

《It’s not your fault, I was the one that upset him》 you said 《But it’s okay. I get on a lot of people bad sides trying to help hybrids, and it’s not the first time someone tries to get back at me. I’m sure it’ not even the last》

《Then I’ll protect you》 he said 《If it happens again, I will protect you》

You looked at him with soft eyes and caressed his cheek. Hi instinctively leant on your hand, closing his eyes for a second.

《I didn’t know you cared about me》 you said

He looked away, embarrassed, and you smiled. 

《Come here》 you said, and you hugged him

He hugged you back and hid his face in your neck. You looked at the door and noticed Seonghwa standing at the door, looking at you two like a proud parent. That’s when you knew that everything was going to be alright. 


	18. Forgivness , Choi San  [ a ; f ]

You had a horrible day at work, with your boss yelling at you for the smallest things, even when it wasn’t your fault. You went home hoping to relax or at least spend the night with your boyfriend, but when San came home he was in a bad mood too. He was exhausted and irritated, and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep and forget about that day for a while. 

When you noticed that he wasn’t in the mood to spend time with you, you sighed in defeat and let him go giving him the space he needed. You tried to do other things to distract yourself and at some point you went to San, to ask him about something. You don’t remember what you asked him, or how it all actually started, but when you talked to him he talked back, you both started snapping at each other, gradually raising your voice until it was a full on screaming match. You knew that the fight was stupid, and you knew you were both being like this because you were stressed, but none of you actually wanted to stop. That is, until you screamed at him the last sentence, which you regretted right away. San had trusted you with his most personal things, always telling you his insecurities because he knew you would help him get over them. He never thought you would use them against him in a fight. You were just as shocked as him, not understanding how you could have said something like that. You watched as San slowly backed off and ran to the bedroom, locking himself in there. When you heard the door being slammed shut, you went back to the reality and ran after him. You banged on the door, begging him to open it.

《San, please open up》 you begged, tears starting to stream down your face 《I’m so sorry please let me in》

He never replied. The only sound you could hear from the other side were his soft cries, and it broke your heart. It broke your heart knowing that you did this to him. You stopped banging on the door, but you didn’t give up. You sat on the floor, looking at the door, hoping to be able to stop San once he had to come out of the room. You stared at the door for the whole night, barely getting any sleep. You fell asleep from exhaustion only one hour before San had to get ready for work.

When he woke up and got out of the room, he saw you sleeping in the corridor but he scoffed at your figure and went to the bathroom to get ready for work. He washed up and got changed, then left the apartment. When you woke up he was already gone. 

You couldn’t take the sound of San crying out of your head, and the look in his eyes when you screamed that to him was haunting you. During the whole day you looked like a zombie, always at the verge of tears. You wanted to hold San in your arms and tell him you didn’t mean it, but he didn’t even want to look at you. You tried to call him and text him, but he blocked your number. You knew he wasn’t going to come home that night, probably preferring to stay with his friends at their dorm. You tried to back off for a while, giving him his space to calm down. You tried texting Hongjoong to ask him how San was doing, but even him didn’t know much about San. Two days passed and you managed to sleep two hours per night. You couldn’t close your eyes without the imagine of San popping out in your head, and you couldn’t eat without feeling like you didn’t deserve anything for what you did to him. 

On the third day you couldn’t take it anymore, and went to their dorm. Hongjoong had texted you that San was currently alone in there, so you thought it was the best moment. When you knocked on the door, he opened it thinking it was one of his friends. When he saw you, he tried to close the door again, but you managed to keep it open enough to sneak in.

《Please San listen to me》 you begged

《Get out, I don’t want to see you》

San turned around so that you couldn’t see his face.

《I know that what I said was wrong, but I didn’t mean it》 you said, desperate 《I don’t want to use stupid excuses, but I didn’t know what I was saying. I would never hurt you intentionally, please believe me》

You were still facing his back, but at least he wasn’t walking away. Maybe it was a good sign.

《I’m so sorry, I’m so damn sorry》 you said 《I love you. I didn’t mean to hurt you》

You felt your vision get blurry because of the tears.

《It’s late now》 he whispered, but still loud enough for you to hear

He started to walked to his bedroom, when he hear a loud thud and he felt his blood run cold. He slowly turned around and saw you laying on the floor, unconscious. He stopped breathing for a second and felt panic raise inside of him. He ran to you, trying to shake you awake.

When you opened your eyes again, you realized you were laying on a soft mattress. You recognized the room right away. You felt someone move next to you, and you turned around, noticing San laying beside you, looking at you with worried eyes.

《What happened?》 you asked, confused 《Why was I sleeping?》

《You fainted》 he said

You closed your eyes, trying to hold back the tears. Why did it happen in that moment? It wasn’t fair.

《I got so scared》 he said, and you felt his voice shake.

You looked at him.

《I’m so sorry》 you said 《For everything》

《Why didn’t you take care of yourself?》 he asked, ignoring your apology 

《I don’t deserve it after what I said to you》 you whispered, looking away out of embarrassment 

He softly put his hand on your cheek, making you look at him again.

《Don’t do this again》 he said

《I won’t say it again, I promise》

《I’m talking about you》 he said 《Never stop taking care of yourself, especially because of someone else》

You were shocked. Why was he taking care of you like this? He was supposed to hate you.

《I’m sorry for hurting you》 you repeated 

《I know》 he said, nodding 《I was upset and held a grudge for a little too long. I’m not mad at you anymore. I know you didn’t mean it》

《You don’t have to be merciful with me just because I fainted》 you replied 《If you are mad at me, keep being mad at me》

《I’m being irrational by still being mad at you》 he reassured you 《I love you, and I forgive you》

《Really?》

《Yes》

You quickly put your arms around him and hugged him tight. 

《I’m sorry for making you cry》

《Stop apologizing》 he softly said, caressing your back

《I love you》

《I love you too》

He pulled away a little bit and softly kissed you.

《I should prepare something to eat now》 he said 《If you don’t take care of yourself I’ll have to do it for you》

《You’re an angel》 

He smiled, showing his dimples, and in that moment I knew that everything was going to be fine again.


	19. Cuddle Me ; Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi  [ a ; f ; poly au ]

You had another horrible day at work. It was a constant in your life now. You hated your job, you hated your boss and you hated your coworker. But most of all, you hated when you had to face the clients, because somehow you always ended up meeting the rudest ones.

You just wanted to go home and stop thinking about your job, but when you entered your apartment, all you heard was shouting. Your two boyfriends, Yunho and Mingi, apparently were already home, which was strange itself since they were always late. What was even more strange was the fact that they were arguing, since you knew how much they loved each other and how hard it was to actually make them mad. You walked into the living room, seeing them standing one in front of the other, glaring at each other.

《I told you that move was impossible!》 Yunho yelled

《It’s not》 Mingi replied 《You just have to practice》

《Some could get hurt!》

You stepped into the living room but neither of them noticed you presence.

《The move has no problems!》 Mingi yelled back 《You’re just arguing with me because you know you can’t do it》

《That’s not true and you know it》 Yunho replied, hurt 《I’m a great dancer and I can do every move I want》

《Well that’s not what the choreographer said to me》

《Stop arguing, you two》 you said, loud enough for them to hear

They looked at you, but didn’t stop.

《Tell him he’s being irrational》 Yunho said to you 《He wants to show off so much that he would make us do something that could hurt us》

《I told you that it’s not dangerous》 Mingi yelled 《Can you get that through your stupid head or not?》

You hated seeing them angry, but most of all you hated seeing them angry at each other. The screaming was getting to your head and you found it difficult to hold back the tears. 

《First I’m a bad dancer and now I’m stupid?》 Yunho asked, scoffing 《You should look at yourself in the mirror》

《Yeah? Well then you should-》

《I said stop arguing!》 you yelled, cutting them off

They looked at you again, and their eyes softened when they saw the tears streaming down your face. 

《You’re both amazing dancer and what you’re arguing about is stupid》 you said, your voice cracking 《You should talk it out like normal people》

You turned around and walked away. They heard you slam the door of the bedroom and they glanced at each other, feeling bad for what happened.

《Is she upset with us?》 Mingi asked

《I think so》 Yunho replied, sad

《I’m sorry for saying those things to you. I don’t think you are stupid and I know you are one of the best dancer out there》 Mingi confessed 《And I also know that those moves can be a little dangerous》

《It’s okay》 Yunho said, patting his shoulder 《Maybe we just need to practice them and be careful. Other idols managed to do them, so I don’t see why we couldn’t》

Mingi nodded sadly.

《We should go to her》 Yunho said

They walked to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. The bedroom was dark, but they could see you laying on the bed, crying in your pillow. The entered the room and went to the bed. They both laid next to you, Yunho spooning you from behind and Mingi from the front. 

《Baby》 Mingi softly whispered 《We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to upset you》

《You were right, the fight was stupid》 Yunho added 《We made up now. Can you forgive us?》

《I hate it when you argue》 you mumbled 《And I hate it when you raise your voice 》

《We didn’t mean to make you cry》

《It’s not all your fault》 you replied 《I was stressed form work, and I guess hearing you argue just made me break down》

《How can we make up for it?》 Yunho asked, pouting

《Just cuddle me》 you replied

《Gladly》 Mingi said

The both got closer to you and took you in their arms, half crashing you. This is what you loved the most: your two puppy like boyfriends cuddling you as a way to comfort you.


	20. Blinded By Jealousy ; Choi San [ a ; f ]

As soon as you two entered the apartment, you heard San slam the door. You knew he was upset, but you didn’t know why. He insisted for you to go with him at one of their shows, but he had been distant the whole time. He didn’t talk to you and every time he looked at you he was basically glaring. You didn’t ask him anything about it while you were there, because he had to perform and because you didn’t want to talk about it in front of the boys. Now you were finally alone and free talk discuss about it, but you were scared to start the conversation.

《Did you have fun tonight?》 San asked with a sarcastic tone

《I did》 you replied, hesitant 《You guys were great, as always》

He scoffed and you gave him a confused look.

《Wasn’t Wooyoung great?》 he asked

《All of you were》 you replied, still confused

You didn’t know what was going on, or what San was trying to say.

《That’s not what you said there》 he replied

《What do you mean?》

《”Oh Wooyoung you look so good”》 he said, annoyingly mocking your voice 《”oh Wooyoung you are so handsome”, ”Oh Wooyoung you danced so well”》

You realized what was going on, and sighed. San was blowing the situation out of proportion, like usual. For that showcase Wooyoung put a new color of lenses that he never tried, and you had complimented him about them, saying they looked good on him. Then, during the performance Wooyoung made a mistake and knowing how upset it would make him, you made sure to tell him he did good once they came back. You didn’t mean anything with it, you just wanted to comfort him. You didn’t think San would be jealous of something so little.

《You’re exaggerating》 you told him

《I’m not》 San said 《You complimented Wooyoung all night》

《I was trying to be nice to him, I didn’t mean anything by it》

《Oh sure you didn’t》 he replied, bitter

You didn’t like the tone he used, or the fact that he was insinuating that you would flirt with one of his friends.

《Why are you getting so upset about this?》 you asked 《I told you I didn’t mean it like that》

《You flirt with my best friend and you expect me to be calm about it?》

《I didn’t flirt with him!》 you repeated, slightly raising your voice

《That wasn’t flirting?》 San said 《Well then how about I go out and compliment all the girls I see? There are so many pretty girls around that would love that. What do you think about that, uh?》

You had always been insecure and thought you weren’t enough for him, so what he said hurt you. He was so angry in that moment that you really thought he was going to go out and have fun with someone else. 

Only when he noticed the change in your eyes from angry to hurt, did he realize how you interpreted his words. He took a step forward and you took a step back. He watched as you slowly backed off and disappeared in your shared bedroom, locking the door. He sighed in frustration and passed a hand thought his hair. 

You sat on the floor, with your back pressed to the door, crying in your hands. You felt light knocks on the door, but you ignored it.

《Baby please let me in》 San said

His tone was sweet, but you still didn’t want to give in. 

《I’m sorry》 he said 《I know you weren’t flirting with Wooyoung. I was just jealous that you gave him more attention tonight and I took it out on you》

You sniffed, slowly calming down.

《I would never flirt with another girl》 he reassured you 《I only want you》

You got up and opened the door. His gazed softened even more when he noticed the tears on your cheeks. He cupped your cheeks and wiped the tears away.

《I’m sorry I made it look like I was flirting with him》 you mumbled 

《I’m sorry for making you cry》 he replied

He kissed you on your nose in such a sweet way that you felt like blushing.

《I love you》 he said

《I love you too》 you replied 《So much》

You wrapped your arms around him and hid your face in his chest, while he stroked your hair. 


	21. Thank U ; Kim Hongjoong  [ a ; f ]

Your boyfriend, Hongjoong, had to leave early that morning because of work, so when he woke up you were still in bed. He got ready and kissed you goodbye before going to work. You knew you had to get up as well and go to school, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. 

Hongjoong didn’t know about it, because you didn’t want to worry him, but you were getting depressed again. In the last few days you felt exhausted and didn’t even have the strength to leave the house. You still forced yourself to do your homework and go to school, but that day was the worst so far, and even the thought of getting up from where you were, made you cry. So you stayed in bed the whole day, doing nothing other than crying without a reason while looking at the ceiling. Everything felt slow, but at the same time, when Hongjoong came back home late at night, it felt like only a few minutes had passed since he left to go to work. 

He stepped into the bedroom and noticed the room was dark and that you were under the covers. At first he thought you were just going back to sleep, since it was quite late, but something didn’t feel right to him. He walked to the bed and sat beside you. He took the cover away just enough to see your face. You couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the eyes, so you kept looking straight in front of you.

《Have you been here since I left this morning?》 he asked, softly

You slowly nodded and you felt your eyes get teary again.

《Did you eat something?》

You shook your head.

《Baby, that’s not healthy》 he said 《You have to eat something》

《I don’t feel like eating》 you replied in a whisper

《I don’t mind you staying in bed all day if it makes you feel better》 he started 《But I won’t let you starve yourself》

《Hongjoong…》

《Please, do it for me》 he begged 《You don’t have to eat a lot. Just put something in your stomach》

Not wanting to disappoint him even more, you nodded. 

《Do you think you can get up and come to the kitchen with me?》

You nodded again and forced yourself to get up. Hongjoong helped you since he noticed you were struggling. He took your hand in his and you walked to the kitchen together. He asked you what you wanted to eat but just at the thought of food you felt like you were about to throw up. In the end, he decided a fruit salad would be the perfect choice, so he started cutting the fruit. 

You waited on the chair, staring at the wall in front of you. You noticed Hongjoong putting the bowl in front of you and you focused your attention back on him. You took the bowl, thanking him and starting to eat. You were eating slowly, the action taking so much effort. You felt his worried stare on you and soon a tear fell down from your eye. 

《Baby…》 he softly said

You saw him get up and walk to you.

《Don’t》 you said

He stopped, respecting your space.

《Why are you crying?》 he asked

《Why are you still here?》 you asked back

《What do you mean?》 he said, confused

《Why are you still with me? Why are you still taking care of me? Why are you still putting up with my stupid behavior? Why are you-》

《Shh, it’s okay》 he said, taking you in his arms

You didn’t even notice that you were crying until you noticed he was trying to calm you down. You sobbed on his shoulder as he caressed your back.

《I love you》 he whispered to you 《I’ll always be by your side》

《Why》 you asked between sobs 《I’m a mess》

《You’re my mess》 he said, making you look at him 《You deserve all the best from the world and I’ll make sure you have it. If you’re feeling like you’re falling I’ll be there to catch you. If you’re sad, I’ll make you laugh. You just have to let me take care of you. I know you don’t want me to see you like this and I know you always try to hide how you feel》

《I’m ashamed》 you replied

《There’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s completely normal to feel depressed》 he said 《You’ve seen me at my worst too. Wasn’t that the same?》

《But…》

《Not “buts”》 he cut you off 《Give yourself a break and let me take care of you. I’m your boyfriend after all》

《I love you so much》 you replied 《Thank you for always being on my side》

《There’s no need to thank me》 

He hugged you again and this time you hugged him back, finally calming down. Once you stopped crying, you started eating again, and after you finished the salad Hongjoong brought you to the living room, where he turned the tv on and he made you snuggle against him. In his warm embrace you soon fell asleep, and for the first time in a few days, you slept well. 


	22. The Bully’s Friend ; Choi Jongho  [ a ; f ]

There was a group of boys in your school that liked to torment other students. Some of them were more cruel than the others, but in the end all of them liked to make fun of other people. You always made sure to keep away from them and not attract their attention, to make sure they wouldn’t pick on you, since your life was already hard as it was without having bullies.

Truth is, you don’t know what happen. You don’t remember doing anything special, and you were sure you always kept far away from them or anyone related to them, so you couldn’t explain how they ended up knowing about your existence. You realized that the reason why it all happened wasn’t important anymore, when Jung Wooyoung started picking on you. He was one of the worst in his group of friends, and he could be a real jerk.

At first he made fun of you only one time, for something silly, and after that you prayed that it was something he did in the heat of the moment because you were near him in that instant, but you soon realized that you were actually his new target. It seemed like you were his personal new toy, because when he made fun of you, even if he was with his friends, he was the only one allowed to ridicule you. His friends could only laugh and make short remarks, but he wouldn’t let them insult you, because “that was his job and only _he_ could have that pleasure”.

You couldn’t react, and even if you could, you didn’t know what you could have done to make him stop. So you took everything he threw at you, sometimes not even looking in his direction. You heard every remark and hurt every time he pushed you, but you always stayed with your head low.

You lived with your mother and she owned a small cafe, where you and a close cousin of yours worked to help her out - mostly because she doesn’t have to pay a full salary to anyone, since she didn’t have enough money. Recently the small business was doing worse than usual and you didn’t have enough money to pay the bills. Other than that, you had to stress over school as well. You were so exhausted and stressed that you thought you could break down or scream at anyone at any point.

《Look, it’s the poor girl again》 you heard Wooyoung say one morning, while you were walking into school

You ignored him and tried to walk away quietly, but he grabbed your arm and pushed you against the lockers. You groaned at the pain of your head hitting the metal.

《You dare to ignore me?》 Wooyoung said, upset 《You should be grateful that I’m paying attention to you, you shabby thing》

Behind Wooyoung there were three of his friends, which you only knew by names: Yeosang, San and Jongho. You quickly glanced at them and noticed that the first two were looking at you with a grin on their faces, while the last one had a poker face on. He almost looked bored.

You felt irritation grow in your chest and for the first time, you replied.

《Oh, I’m so grateful that you’re making my life a living hell》 you said, sarcastic

《You’re annoyed?》 he asked, surprised and upset

He looked at his friends and scoffed, grinning.

《Look at this trash bag… she thinks she can snap at me》 he said

He suddenly turned around and pushed you again, this time much harder than before. You fell to the ground, groaning in pain, and cursing at yourself in your head for talking back. He kneeled down and harshly grabbed your chin in his hands, forcing you to look at him.

《Don’t you dare talk to me like that ever again》 he said in a low, scary voice

He lifted his hand and it looked like he thinking about slapping you, when a voice stopped him.

《Wooyoung》 Jongho, the bored one, called

Wooyoung looked at his friend, who gestured towards the people around them with his head. Wooyoung sighed in frustration, then turned to look at you.

《I’ll get you one day》 he said

He stood up and walked away angrily, with Yeosang and San right behind him. Jongho waited a bit, giving you one last look. You still couldn’t read his expression and you wondered what was going on in his mind. He didn’t seem like he was there because he wanted to be mean. He looked like he was forcing himself to follow his friends.

He walked away and you finally cursed at yourself out loud. People around you were looking at the scene, but no one dared to help you out because they didn’t want to end up like you for giving you a hand. You forced yourself to get up and walked to the infirmary, as you noticed that there was a bit of blood coming out of your head in the point where you hit it, twice.

For the rest of the day at school Wooyoung didn’t bother you. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he was apparently busy doing something else, or better, he was busy making fun of someone else to relieve the frustration you caused him.

After school, you rushed home and then to the cafe to help your mother with the place and the costumers. You worked there till late at night, and after a certain time you told your mom to go home and you stayed there to run the place with your older cousin. Since the bins were full, you offered to empty them, leaving him just a couple of minutes to run the place alone while you went to the back of the place to put everything in the bins outside. You walked out of the back door and put the bags into the trash bins. You were about to go back in when a group of boys entered the alley.

《Hey, sweetie》 one of them said

Panicking, you tried to rush inside, but one of them grabbed your arm and pulled you close to him.

《Were you trying to walk away?》 he asked 《That’s kinda rude》

You look at the boy and his two friends. They looked young, but still older than you. From their faces they didn’t look like nice guys, and you were terrified. You were thinking of screaming, hoping that your cousing would hear you from inside, when someone else arrived. Suddenly the boy’s hand was ripped off of your arm and he was pushed slightly back, as someone stood in front of you, facing the three boys.

《And who the hell are you?》 the boy asked

《Someone you shouldn’t mess with》

You have only heard his voice once, but despite that you recognized him right away. The guy that was shielding you with his body was Jongho, Wooyoung’s friend. The guy that grabbed you earlier laughed.

《What do you think you can do? You’re one and we’re three》 he said

《Want to try your luck?》 Jongho challenged 《I bet I can get you all out with just one punch》

One of the two boys that had been silent until that moment scoffed and walked past his friend to try and attack Jongho. You took a step back afraid, but Jongho managed to dodge him and punch him straight in his face. He hit him so hard that the guy fell to the ground, holding his nose. His two friends ran to him to check if he was alright, and you noticed Jongho shaking his head in disbelief.

《Go away while I’m still being nice》 Jongho said

The two boys made their friend stand up and then they ran away, without saying a thing. As soon as they were out of sight, Jongho turned around. He turned around so suddenly, and you were still shaken by the situation, that it made you flinch, and you took a step back to put some distance between you too.

《Are you okay?》 he asked

You looked at him, too shocked to even reply. He just saved you. Why?

《Are you okay?》 he repeated, and this time you heard a bit of annoyance in his voice

《Y-yeah》 you stuttered

《Why are you out so late, anyway?》 he asked

《I was throwing out the trash》 you replied, weakly 《I work here》

You pointed at the building and he nodded.

《Can I come in with you, then?》 he asked 《I would like to talk to you》

《I need to work, I don’t really have time to-》 you tried to make up an excuse but he cut you off

《There are like… only two consumers in there at the moment》 he replied 《I’m sure you can find two minutes》

Not seeing how you could get out of that situation, you nodded and entered the cafe with him behind you. You walked to where your cousin was and you whispered to him to cover for you for a little while, while you talked with Jongho. You pointed a table to Jongho and you went to sit there, one in front of the other. You felt so awkward and anxious, and your leg kept bouncing.

《Why did you help me out there?》 you ask, before you could even realize it

《They were probably going to hurt you》 he said, as if it was obvious that he would help in such situation

《I know but… why did you decide to interfere and help me?》

《Would you have preferred if I didn’t?》 he asked

There was no emotion in his voice or in his face, and it was driving you insane.

《Wooyoung bullies me every day and he hurts me physically too》 you said, trying to explain what you meant 《Why is _that_ okay, but some random guys in the street is something worth of being saved from?》

《I saved you from Wooyoung as well this morning》 he just replied

《How so?》 you asked

《I made him notice people were looking, and he left you alone》

《And you did that to help me?》 you asked, scoffing 《Sure》

《I know what you think of him》 he said 《I see how Wooyoung treats you, or how he treats everyone for that matter, and since I’m always with him you think I’m just like him. But I’m not》

《How are you not like him? Following him around and not saying anything when he acts like a jerk is a way to support his behavior. It’s a way to let him know you agree with him》

《I don’t like it either, okay?》 he replied, upset 《I turn a blind eye usually, because Wooyoung is truly my friend and he’s not always an ass, but I find it difficult to stay still when he targets you》

《Why?》

For a second Jongho looked a bit scared, trying to find the words to express himself.

《I know you don’t deserve it》 he said, calmly 《And I don’t like how his words affect you》

《How do you know about that?》 you asked, confused

《I’ve been watching you closely since he started picking on you》 he said 《I saw how you lower your head when he’s yelling insults at you. I saw how you run to the toilet and come out after a while with puffy eyes. I saw how you hide the bruises that he causes you, and how you get up every time he makes you fall. I saw everything and I hated to see you like that》

《Why? Why am I different from anyone else he makes fun of?》

《I don’t know. I just know that it…》 he sighed 《It hurts to see you like that》

I didn’t feel fair to hear him say that, but at the same time it warmed your heart a bit, because it seemed like he really cared and it was more than everyone else ever did.

《You don’t believe me》 he stated, noticing your expression

《It’s hard to》 you replied

《Yeah, I know》 he said, nodding to himself

He got up from his seat and looked at you one last time.

《I can try to be a better person for you》 he said 《I’m willing to try》

Without letting you reply, he walked out of the cafe, leaving you sitting there with a mix of emotions in your chest. At the moment, you just wanted to cry it all out. Maybe it wasn’t even worth crying for, but you needed to vent, because it suddenly felt too much to deal with. However, you had to work, so you suck it up and went back to take orders.

The next day when you went to school you felt like a Zombie. You ended up sleeping only a few minutes because of the anxious feeling that you felt heavy on your chest for the whole night. You cried a little too, but nothing to worry about.

You were about to enter the building, when you felt someone harshly grab you by the arm and pull you in a more quiet part of the school. You couldn’t even understand what was going on, that your back hit a wall. You groaned in pain.

《You’re not so sassy anymore, are you?》 Wooyoung said

You were too exhausted to be able to glare at him, so when your eyes met his, he could clearly see the fear in them, which only made his grin wider.

《You need to learn to stay in your place》 he hissed

He lifted his arm to slap you, but a hand caught his wrist before he could touch your face.

《What the fuck are you doing Jongho?》 Wooyoung snapped at his friend

You looked next to Wooyoung, to see an angry Jongho, still holding onto his wrist. Only in that moment you noticed how Jongho was actually taller than Wooyoung, and also more muscular.

《Leave her alone》 Jongho said, his tone too calm compared to the emotions in his eyes

《What?》 Wooyoung asked, shocked

《I said, leave her alone》

Wooyoung freed his wrist from his friend’s grip and took a step back from him.

《What the hell is going on here?》

He was confused by his friend’s behavior and for a second you found it hilarious.

《You and I need to talk, in private》 Jongho told him

Wooyoung tilted his head in disbelief. Since he wasn’t replying, Jongho turned around to look at you.

《Go, I’ll find you later》 he told you in a softer tone

You quickly nodded and ran away before Wooyoung woke up from his shocked state. He noticed you running away and took a step forward in an attempt to grab you again, but Jongho put his hand on his chest and pushed him back.

《What’s gotten into you?》 Wooyoung snapped at him

《You need to stop bullying people, especially Y/N》 Jongho said

Wooyoung scoffed

《I’m serious Wooyoung》 he continued 《What you do every day is wrong, and I’m tired of supporting your sick ways of venting your frustration》

《If you don’t like it, then leave》 Wooyoung replied

《Do you really not see how wrong what you’re doing is? You’re constantly belittling people, yelling at them, telling them how worthless they are, you _even beat_ them, and for what?》 Jongho said, upset 《Only for your sick heart to feel at ease? Seriously, how does it even make you feel better? I don’t understand it》

《I truly care about you and I never said anything because I had faith in you. I thought you would learn from your mistakes and become a better person on your own, but I see how it really is now. You’ve gotten too far to understand even if someone puts the truth right in front of your eyes》 he added 《You need to grow the hell up and become a person, because for the way you are behaving right now, you don’t even deserve to be called a “human being”》

Wooyoung was shocked and hurt by his friend’s outburst. He never thought someone would say that to him, and it made him speechless.

《I really like Y/N, and I won’t let you torture her anymore》 Jongho admitted 《If you lay a hand on her again, or if you even say something mean, I won’t hesitate to put you back in your place. You probably need some of your medicine to get it through your thick skull》

He turned around and walked away, leaving Wooyoung standing stiff with his empty eyes staring at nothing in front of him. Jongho walked around the whole school, trying to look for you, and he finally found you sitting on a chair on the school’s rooftop.

《Are you okay?》 he asked

You looked up, finally noticing him. You nodded and he took another chair, sitting next to you.

《I told Wooyoung what I think of him》 he said 《And I told him that if he bullies you again I won’t stay still》

It felt unreal that he would do something like that for you, but a part of your heart believed him.

《I know you need time》 he said 《I’m willing to wait for you. For now I only want you to get better and forget about him》

《Are you serious?》 you asked him 《Do you really like me?》

《I do》 he replied, nodding slightly 《But it’s not important at the moment. Don’t think about me. Only think about your own happiness》

《I think… that being with someone who cares about me would make me happy》 you confessed, in a whisper

《I don’t want to rush it》 he replied, in a softer tone 《You need time to adjust to all of this》

《Will you stay by my side?》 you asked 《Will you help me get better?》

《If you want me to, yes》

《I want it》

《Then I’ll be by your side》 he said, taking your hand in his 《Always》

You smiled at him and for the first time you felt a new and weird feeling in your chest. It was warm and pleasant. It made you feel safe.


	23. At Fault ; Kim Hongjoong  [ a ; f ; dad au ]

You had been going out with an amazing guy for a while now. His name is Hongjoong he was sweet and kind. He was also a bit reserved, and when you first met, he wasn’t so keen on becoming friends. With time you both felt a sparkle between the two of you, and after some time Hongjoong asked you if you wanted to go out with him. You started going on dates and you left him his space, knowing he wasn’t the most open of people. After a bit more than a month, he asked you to finally be his girlfriend, and you agreed. 

There you were, two months later, at a restaurant waiting for him. He entered the place and you waved at him to make him notice you. He came to the table and kissed you on the cheek and sat in front of you. You smiled at him and chose what to eat.

You were waiting for the food to arrive, when you noticed that Hongjoong was nervous. He was looking at everything but you, and he was anxiously patting on the table with his fingers.

《Are you okay?》 you asked

《Yes, I’m perfect》 he replied, quickly

《You seem bothered by something》 

He looked at you and he seemed hesitant, as if he was holding something back.

《What are your feelings for me?》 he asked 《Are you serious about this relationship?》

《Of course I’m serious about this》 you replied 《I wouldn’t have waited for you so long if my feelings weren’t sincere and serious》

Hongjoong nodded.

《I really like you, Y/N》 he said 《But there is something I haven’t told you》

Now you were curious, and even a bit scared. He looked so nervous that you thought it was going to be something bad.

《What is it?》

《I… I have a daughter》 he said

You stared at him, surprised.

《A daughter?》 you asked 《As in, a child?》

《Well she’s not a child anymore》 he corrected you 《She’s almost 14》

《Wow》 

You were surprised and you were trying to process the information in your head.

《I know I should have told you about her when we started dating, but I thought you wouldn’t want to be with me if you knew》 he said 《But I guess telling you now it’s even worse. I understand if you want to break things off》

《Wait, calm down》 you told him 《I haven’t said I want to break up》

He looked torn.

《Look, I know a child is a big responsibility and all, but I really do like you and I don’t mind that you already have a daughter》 you said 《I’d like to meet her, actually》

《You want to meet her?》 he asked

《Yes》

《Are you sure?》

《I want to be part of your life and I’m ready to accept every part of it》

He finally smiled, relieved. During the rest of the dinner you asked him what was of the mother and he explained that she had died when their daughter was 6 years old. He hadn’t been in a relationship since, and you were the first girl that caught his attention after everything that happened. 

The next day, he asked you to meet him at a cafe, and when he walked in, he had someone by his side. Hongjoong and the girl walked to your table, and you got up to greet them. 

《I’m Y/N》 you said, reaching out your hand for the girl to shake it

She just glared at you and scoffed at your attempt of introducing yourself.

《Hyejin, be polite》 Hongjoong scolded her

You told him it was okay, and you all sat at the table. You tried to start a conversation with her numerous times, but she almost never replied, and the times she did she was always rude. You didn’t take it to heart, because you knew it might have been difficult for her to see her father with another woman. You kept trying to get to know her, while you tried not to get hurt by her behavior.

A month passed and she was still not giving you a chance. You also bought her a couple of small gifts, hoping to get her to open up, but she never accepted them. After a while, Hongjoong noticed that Hyejin’s behavior was getting to you.

《I’m sorry about her》 he apologized 《She’s just really reserved and it takes her a lot to like someone》

《It’s okay》 you told him 《I understand where she comes from》

《Maybe you can try to go out, only you two》 he suggested 《Do girly things, you know》

It wasn’t a bad idea, so you asked Hongjoong to ask Hyejin if she was alright with going to the mall with you, to go shopping. Strangely, she agreed right away. You took it as a win, and maybe a sign that you could get along. The next day you picked her up and you went to the mall. You were excited, while she had her usual stone cold face on.

You went in different shops and every time you tried to show her a dress or a shirt, she said she didn’t like it, or that your taste in clothes was horrible. Since you didn’t want to irritate her more, you tried to suggest that she choose something for you, but she refused. 

After hours of walking around without actually buying anything, Hyejin announced she needed to go to the toilet, so you went there together. Since you were there, you thought about using the toilet too, so you went into one of the stalls. When you came out of it, the stall next to you, where Hyejin had previously went in, was currently open. You looked around but Heyjin was nowhere to be found. You walked out of the toilet, and looked everywhere, but you couldn’t see her. You asked around and no one seemed to notice her. She disappeared and you were about to panic. Was she okay? What are you going to tell Hongjoong? How do you find her?

You ran through the whole mall again, and asked the security for help too. In the end, seeing there were no results, you called Hongjoong.

《What is it?》 he answered the call

《Hongjoong please don’t freak out》 you said, freaking out yourself 《I lost Hyejin》

《You what?》 

《She’s not with me anymore and I can’t find her》 you explained 《I looked for her in the whole mall but she’s nowhere to be found》

《I’m coming》 he said, hanging up

You waited for him at the entrance of the mall, and in 10 minutes you saw him quickly parking his car and running to you.

《What happened?》 he asked 《Where did you see her last?》

《We were in the toilet and when I came out she was gone》 

You searched for her in the mall together, and every minute that passed, Hongjoong became more and more upset.

《How the hell do you even lose a teenager?》 he asked, angry

《I’m really sorry, Hongjoong》 you apologized 《I didn’t mean to lose her. I don’t even know how it could happen. We were just in the toilet and then-》

《Stop it》 he cut you off 《Just stop talking》

You felt so bad, and you were still worried about his daughter. You were hoping she was fine and that you would be able to find her soon.

Then, Hongjoong seemed to notice something behind you and his eyes lit up. He ran past you and you turned around just in time to see him hug his daughter. You ran to them as well, relieved.

《Where were you?》 you asked 《I was so worried》

《I told you when we were in the toilet that I was going to the fast-food we walked past earlier》 she replied, hardly 《I waited there for an hour and you never showed up. How could you leave me there alone?》

You were taken back. She never talked about going to a fast food. Actually, she never talked about anything with you. Why was she lying?

《So, you didn’t just lose her, you also forgot about her?》 Hongjoong asked, angry

《No, I didn’t-》

《Maybe I was wrong all along》 he said, cutting you off once again 《I thought you were a serious person and that you were ready for this responsibility, but I guess I trusted the wrong person again. I shouldn’t have let you in my life》

He glared at you, then looked at his daughter.

《Let’s go home》 he told her

He walked away, with Heyjin by her side, but before she walked away with him, she looked at you with a smirk on her face. 

That day you went home and cried by yourself, letting out all the built up frustration you had. You didn’t feel good enough for Hongjoong, you were angry at yourself for upsetting him, and you were annoyed at his daughter’s behavior. You wanted to call him, but you knew he didn’t want to talk to you, so you held back.

Days passed and Heyjin noticed the change in her father’s mood. Since he met you, he had been more energetic and positive, but now that you were gone he was back to being too serious and melancholic. She also found him staring at his phone a couple of times, and she knew that he was thinking about calling your or not. In the end, he never called, and Hyejin started to see that it was making him sadder. She started feeling bad, so one day she tried to open the subject. 

《Did you like Y/N?》 she asked her father

《She wasn’t the right woman for us》 he replied

《That’s not what I asked》

He sighed.

《Yes》 he replied 《I liked her. No, actually, I was in love with her》

Hyejin felt even worse. She failed to see how happy her father was when he was with you, and only in that moment she realized all the times she had been rude to you or all the things she did to get you to break up.

《Dad..》 she said 《It’s my fault》

《What is your fault?》 he asked, confused

《That day at the mall… Y/N didn’t lose me nor abandoned me》 he explained 《I ran away while she was in the toilet》

《Why would you do that?》

《I wanted you to believe that she was irresponsible so that you would leave her》 she said 《I didn’t want her to replace mom and I didn’t want her to be with us, so I tried to separate you two》

Hongjoong was so shocked that he didn’t know what to say. He never thought his daughter could do that.

《I didn’t notice how happy she made you and only though about myself》 she said 《I’m sorry》

Hongjoong walked to her and hugged her, which only made her confused.

《I forgive you this time》 he said, knowing she was sincerely sorry 《But if you do something like this again, I will ground you for life》

《I’m sorry》 she repeated 

He let her go and looked at her. 

《Will you call her now?》 she asked 《Will you get her back?》

《I don’t know if it’s a good idea》 he replied, hesitant 《Maybe it’s better if things stay like this》

《But you loved her, and I know she loves you too》 she said 《You can be happy if you get back together. You can start again》

He knew she was right, and he took his time to think things through, to be sure it was really the best choice. A couple days later, he showed up at your apartment and you were more than shocked when you opened the door and saw him.

《What are you doing here?》 you asked

《Hyejin confessed that she ran away from you to get you in trouble with me》 he said 《She wanted us to break up》

《She hates me that much?》 you asked, hurt

《She realized her mistakes and she wants to start over》 he said 《And I’d like to start over too》

Your eyes shot up, looking at him surprised.

《I’m sorry for getting angry at you, and I’m sorry for what Hyejin did》 he said 

《It’s not your fault》

《I perfectly understand if you don’t want anything to do with us anymore, but I’m in love with you, and I’d love to have you back in my life》

《Are you sure you both want me there?》 you asked 《I don’t want Hyejin to hate me if I come back》

《She’s ready to let you in》 he reassured you 《She said so herself》

You smiled and sighed in relief. Hongjoong took a step forward and cupped your cheeks with his hands. Then, his lips finally touched yours in a sweet kiss. 

《I missed you》 he said

《I missed you too》 you replied 《Only you make me happy》

Knowing that you felt the same away, it made his heart melt. Maybe this time it could work. 


	24. Loved ; Choi San, Park Seonghwa & Jung Wooyoung  [ a ; f ; poly au ]

When you entered your apartment, your three boyfriends were already there getting ready to get out with the rest of the boys for a night out. They heard the front door and shouted an ”hello” from the bedroom and bathroom. 

You went to the kitchen, walking like a zombie, and got yourself a glass of water. Soon, you felt a pair of arms sneaking around your waist. Usually, this sudden gesture would have made you flinch, but tonight you were too exhausted to react.

《Welcome home, love》 Seonghwa whispered lovingly 

You only hummed back.

《Hey》 he said softly, making you turn around to take a better look at you 《Is everything alright?》

You tried to force a smile and nodded. In that moment, San and Wooyoung entered the kitchen, all ready to go out. When they saw you, the came closer to greet you with a kiss on the cheek. 

《You’re going out with the boys?》 you asked

All of them frowned at the sound of your weak voice.

《Baby, what wrong?》 Seonghwa asked

《I’m fine》 you replied 

《Don’t lie》 Wooyoung said, making you sigh 

Seonghwa turned to the two boys and said 《I’ll call Hongjoong and say we’re staying home》

San and Wooyoung nodded, while Seonghwa left the room. 

《What? Why?》 you asked, confused 《You should go out and have fun》

《We won’t go out when you’re clearly not okay》 San said 《You’re our girlfriend, our priority》

《I said there’s nothing wrong》 you repeated, exasperated and annoyed 

Wooyoung walked closer to you and took your hand in his.

《It’s okay if you don’t want to tell us what’s wrong, but don’t lie to us about how you feel》 he said 《We need to take care of you. It’s our job as your boyfriends》

《I’ll prepare you a hot bath》 San said, leaving before you could reply

Seonghwa came back and Wooyoung, who was still holding your hand, took you to the bathroom. Once you all arrived at the door, you looked at your three boyfriends.

《Could you… keep me company during the bath?》 you asked, hesitant

《Of course》 Seonghwa replied

You nodded, embarrassed.

《Can I keep my clothes on?》 you asked 《I’ve never undressed in front of you…》

You all had been dating for quite a while but you hadn’t had sex yet, and suddenly thinking about them seeing you naked and vulnerable was making you anxious.

《You can keep them on if you want》 Seonghwa replied, smiling softly 

《You know we would never judge you, right?》 San asked 《You’re beautiful to us》

《I know, but I don’t feel like taking them off》 you replied 《Not tonight. Not yet》

《It’s okay》 Wooyoung replied 《Do you want one of my shirts to wear?》

Wooyoung left, going to look for a shirt you could change into. In the meantime, the tub was slowly getting filled with water, and San began throwing in the salts he knew you loved. Wooyoung came back with some clothes: a shirt to wear in the tub, and a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie to wear after the bath. They left you alone in the bathroom while you changed, remaining only in underwear and Wooyoung’s oversized shirt. You opened the door again, letting the boys in. You felt awkward and out of place in that moment, and the boys could see you were feeling uncomfortable. They wanted to take your worries away but they had no idea how, since you didn’t tell them what the problem was yet.

《Can I get in with you?》 San asked

You slowly nodded and he started taking off his clothes, keeping his boxers on so you wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. He slowly got into the tub and looked at you, gesturing you to come in.

《It’s warm in here》 he said, smiling 《Come in》

You slowly entered the bathtub, welcoming the warm feeling. Once you sat down, you felt San’s arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer to him, making you lean your head on his shoulder.

Wooyoung sat on the toilet and Seonghwa sat on a stool, both of them right next to the tub. 

《Would you tell us what’s bothering you?》 Seonghwa asked

《It’s just… everything》 you replied, looking at the water 《School is so difficult. I’m failing most of my classes and I don’t understand how. The more effort I put in studying, the worse my marks get. I’ve gotten to the point where I don’t want to wake up because I only that I will most certainly cry or be disappointed in my own skills. I literally start to panic as soon as I see the school’s building. It’s so difficult to get up every morning》

A tear escaped your eyes but you didn’t bother wiping it away. San’s arms tightened a bit around your waist. 

《We can help you out with your study and your homework》 San proposed 《We probably know nothing about the subjects you’re studying, but working with someone could be of help. You could explain the lessons to us, or show us what you learned at school, so you can memorize them》

《As for the panicking when you see the school… that’s something you can only work on, on your own》 Seonghwa added 《You need to try to see the positive side in what’s around you, because that’s what will keep you going. Even if it’s a little thing, even if it feels stupid to you, if it’s something you think it’s nice, then focus on that. Think of those small things to forget the bigger, negative, ones. It works, but it needs time and effort》

《How did end up with you guys?》 you asked, sadly 《How did I get so lucky?》

《We are the lucky ones》 Wooyoung replied 《It’s not easy to find someone who can keep up and handle all three of us》

You softly chuckled and Wooyoung smiled, glad he could cheer you up a little. 

《But seriously, we are the lucky ones》 San said

《We are always busy and when we’re not we’re probably moody because of the stress from work, but you’re always there for us when we need you and you always take care of us》 Wooyoung said 《We can’t spend much time with you, but you never complain about it》

《You are taking care of us all the time》 Seonghwa said 《You’re what keeps us going. You’re what makes us smile when we wake up in the morning》

《You’re making me cry》 you replied, covering your face with your hand

San gently took your hand away. 

《Don’t hide》 he whispered softly 

《We love you》 Seonghwa said 

《I love you too, so much》 you replied 

The tears stopped and you were feeling a bit more relaxed, thanks to your boyfriends’ presence and words.

《We should probably get out》 San said, looking at his wrinkled fingers.

Seonghwa and Wooyoung took two towels and they wrapped them around you two when you got out of the tub. 

《We’ll let you change》 they said, leaving the bathroom

You took off your wet clothes and changed into the comfortable clothes that Wooyoung gave you earlier. You looked at yourself in the mirror and unconsciously smiled at how his clothes looked on you. When you got out of the bathroom, they were waiting for you in front of your bedroom’s door. 

《We do have a big bed, but sadly it won’t fit all four of us》 Seonghwa said 《Woosan, here, wants to cuddle with you, so I’ll have to sleep on the couch》

He took a step forward and kissed your temple.

《I’ll see you tomorrow, love》 he said 《Good night》

《Good night》 you replied, looking at him as walked to the living room

You followed San and Wooyoung to the bedroom and laid down under the covers. Wooyoung got in next, laying facing you, and hiding his face in your chest while wrapping his arms around your waist. You hugged him back, putting a hand in his hair and playing with it. San got in the bed, laying behind you and wrapping his arms around both you and Wooyoung.

You loved this. You loved how they made you feel loved and important. You loved their affection. You loved them. 

《Good night》 you said, slowly falling asleep with a smile on your face


	25. Protect You ; Choi Jongho  [ a ; f ]

You looked at your reflection on the mirror of the school’s bathroom. You rolled down your sleeves to cover the bruises and you washed your face, hoping to make the tears go back. You took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

Your plan was to avoid everyone and act as if you were invisible for the rest of the day, but when you thought about the plan, you didn’t think about your boyfriend, Jongho. 

He was what people called bad boy. He was covered in tattoos and piercings, he wasn’t a good student, he liked to get into fights, and he never follows the rules. You and him had been together for almost 5 months now. When Jongho was with you, he was different. He was caring and sweet, and he always made sure you were okay. He was only soft for you. 

Because of his reputation and the fact that somehow other people liked to fight with him and upset him, you both decided to keep your relationship secret. He didn’t want you to get caught up in his mess.

You were walking in the hallway of the school, looking down, when someone grabbed your arm to stop you. You suddenly felt scared, worried it was Jaehyun again, but when you looked up you met Jongho’s eyes.

《Are you okay?》 he asked, clearly worried

《Jongho let me go, people will notice》 you said

He let go of you, but he didn’t let you go.

《I don’t care if they see us》 he said 《You clearly look upset, and it’s my job to know what’s bothering you》

《Not here》 you said, hoping he would drop it

《Okay then, let’s go somewhere quiet》 

He took your hand and dragged you to the nearest empty classroom.

《What’s going on?》 he asked

《Nothing》 

《Don’t lie》 he said, coming closer to you

《I’m not lying》

He caressed your cheek, but you smacked his arm away.

《I don’t want to talk right now》 you said, cold

You walked past Jongho and left the room. He felt hurt. Not because you rejected his help, but because he knew you were hurting, and he had no idea what to do. For the rest of the day he tried to find you, but you were nowhere to be seen. You were avoiding him and it was worrying him. Since you also weren’t answering his calls, he decided it was better for him to show up at your house. 

You still lived with your parents, and they both had already met Jongho. They met accidentally a couple months earlier, and at first they didn’t like him, but once they got to know him they noticed that he always treated you right, so they gave him a chance. 

He knocked on the door and your father opened it.

《Hello Sir, can I talk with Y/N?》 Jongho asked

《She came home upset today, are you the cause of it?》 he asked, suspicious 

《I’m not the cause》 said Jongho 《But I’m here to find out what’s going on》

《Get in, then》

Jongho thanked your father, and went to your room. He knocked on your door and you replied with a 《It’s open》 thinking it was one of your parents. When he entered the room and you saw him, you froze.

《What are you doing here?》 you asked

He walked to the bed and sat in front of you.

《I wanted to check on you》 

《I’m fine》

《No you’re not》

《Why are you so stubborn?》 you asked, exasperated 

《I want to help you》

《I don’t need your help》

He knew it wasn’t true just by looking at you. He could tell you wanted to lean on him, but there was something holding you back.

《Why don’t you want to tell me what’s wrong?》 he asked, calm 《I hate seeing you like this. You know I only want to help you, I would never judge you》

《I’m not worried about you judging me》 you said

《Then what are you worried about?》

《I’m worried about you getting angry》 you admitted

《I won’t》 he said 《I won’t get angry》

《You’re saying this now, but you’ll change your mind》

《Please Y/N, let me help you》

You sighed and looked away.

《It’s Jaehyun》 you said

《Jaehyun?》 said Jongho 《Is he still bullying you?》

You slowly nodded.

《What did he do?》 he asked, slowly getting upset

You were hesitant at first, but then you rolled up your sleeves and showed him the bruises that were left from that morning’s encounter with Jaehyun.

《I’m going to kill him》 he hissed, clenching his fists

He got up from the bed, but you grabbed his arm to stop him.

《Don’t》 you begged 《You said you wouldn’t get angry》

《He’s hurting you and you expect me not to get angry?》

《I don’t want you to fight because of me》 you said 《That’s why I didn’t want to tell you about this》

He sighed and he let you drag him back to the bed. 

《But I can’t let this go》 he said 《I can’t let him hurt you》

《Please don’t fight》 you begged, desperate

You had seen him fight, and you had seen him get hurt. You hated seeing him like that, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to bare seeing him hurt because of you. And he knew that.

《There’s only one thing we can do for now, then》 he said

You looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

《We should just let everyone know we are together》

《Jongho…》

《I know we said it was better to keep it secret so you won’t have problems, but if we let people know, at least he will know he shouldn’t mess with you》 he said 《And if anything happens I’ll be there to protect you》

《I don’t know…》

《Y/N, do you trust me?》 he asked, looking at you deeply in your eyes

You nodded.

《Then just let me do it, okay?》 he said 《I promise everything will be fine》

《Okay…》

He took your hand and squeezed it, making you smile sadly. You looked at the clock and noticed it was almost dinner time.

《Do you want to eat with us, and maybe stay the night?》 you asked him

It wasn’t something new. Your parents already let him stay the night a couple of times.

《If it’s not a bother for your parents》 he replied

You went to tell your parents that Jongho was staying and they were happy about it. You all ate dinner together and then you and Jongho went back to your room. Jongho changed into some comfortable clothes he had left at your house, and you went to bed. He let you cuddle to his chest and he put his arms around you, holding you tight.

The next morning you went to school together and you had to admit that you were really nervous. You didn’t know if you were anxious because of Jaehyun, or because you were about to let everyone know that you and Jongho were together. Before walking into the school, Jongho offered you his hand and you took it. You walked together to your class, and then stopped when you arrived at the door.

《Since we are public now, can I ask for a kiss before I go away?》 he asked

《But people will see》 you said, embarrassed

《Please》 he said, with puppy eyes

You tiptoed and quickly pecked his cheek.

《That’s not what I had in mind, but I guess I’ll have to settle》 he said, defeated 

You waved him goodbye and entered the class. During the first hours of lessons you could hear your classmates gossip about you and Jongho, and as if that wasn’t enough already, everyone was glaring at you. When the lunch break’s bell rang, you were the last one to leave the classroom, because you had to collet all your things. When you stepped out of the class, you found Jaehyun waiting for you.

《I heard you’re Jongho’s new toy》 he said, stepping closer to you

You stepped back and hit someone’s chest. You turned around and noticed an angry Jongho.

《She’s not my toy. She’s the woman I love》 he said 《And if you hurt or upset her in any way, I’ll make sure you learn your lesson》

Jaehyun scoffed, but when Jongho stepped closer to him, he stepped back, intimidated. He knew how strong Jongho was, and he didn’t want to experience it.

《It’s not over yet》 he said to you, walking away

Jongho glared at him until he was out of sight, then turned to you.

《Are you okay?》 he asked, and you nodded

《You just said I’m the woman you love》 you said 《Did you mean it?》

In the months you were together he always made you feel loved through his action, but he never said those three words.

《Yes. I love you, Y/N》 he said, cupping your cheeks 《I should have probably told you sooner》

《I love you too Jongho》

He leaned down and kissed you softly. It was such a sweet and pure kiss that it made you blush. When he looked at you and saw the pink on your cheeks, he chuckled.

《Let’s have lunch》 he said, taking your hand in his

You smiled at him and followed him to the canteen, where for the first time you sat at his table, with his groups of friends.


	26. First Time ; Choi Jongho  [ a ; f ; s ]

**_BEFORE YOU READ!!!_** -> I didn’t have the strength to write one full long story about _badboy jongho and y/n_ , but I still want to write some random moments of their life. So, I decided I will write the scenarios and post them randomly. Just know that I’m still talking about the same badboy and the same y/n that was in the scenario **“protect you”**. This one, is chronologically after the “protect you” one.

-

Jongho had been over your house a lot of times, and also spent the nights there a couple of times, but you had never been to his house. One day Jongho told you he was going to be home alone for the whole weekend and he had invited you to stay the night there. He lived with his older brother, but your parents didn’t know that, so you told them a white lie and managed to convince them to let you go. Your mom still made sure to tell you to be careful and not do crazy things, and you reassured her that she didn’t have to worry.

You were going to his house on Friday and you were staying until Sunday, and for the whole time you and Jongho had the house for yourself. You both knew it was going to happen, and you kind of made it so it would end up that way.

You spent the first day outside and only came back at night. You were still in the mood to stay up so you went to the couch and cuddled up to watch a movie. You were sitting on his lap and his strong arms were around you. 

Suddenly during the movie, an intimate scene started showing, and you shifted, embarrassed that you were watching it with Jongho. As if the scene wasn’t enough, you shifting on him didn’t help. At some point you started to feel something hard poking you and you realized what it was a bit too late. You suddenly jumped from his lap and watched him.

《I’m sorry》 he said embarrassed

You were shy as well, but you actually wanted to go further with him, so you tried to be brave. 

《It’s okay》 you told him 《Do you… want some help?》

He looked at you, surprised.

《What?》 he asked

《I want it too, you know》 you told him 《I want you》

Since he was still not doing or saying anything, due to being shocked about your response, you decided to take the lead and kiss him. You straddled him, kissing him deeper. A light moan left his lips and you smiled satisfied.

《If you really want to do this, we should at least go to the bedroom》 he said, making you lean back a little

You started to feel excited and anxious at the same time. You were finally about to do it, and it was with Jongho! But what if you weren’t good at it? What if he didn’t enjoy it?

He took your hand and guided to his bedroom. You laid on the bed and he laid next to, starting to kiss you. Slowly, the kisses got heated and he places himself so that he was over you. He broke the kiss and leaned back a little, to look at you clearly.

《Are you sure you want this?》 he asked, hesitant 

《I do》 you replied

He leaned down to kiss you again and started taking your clothes off. When you were only in your underwear, you took his clothes off as well. 

《I’ll be gentle》 he said

He started trailing kisses down your jaw, then on your chest and on your tummy. When he arrived to your lower stomach you ended up arching your back in expectation. He took your panties off and you didn’t even care about being completely exposed to him, when you felt his tongue on you. You moaned softly as he ate you out, to get you ready for him. He stopped and looked at you, as if to ask your permission one last time. You nodded and he took his boxers off. You couldn’t see him properly as he wore a condom, but when he completely turned around and got on the bed again, you gasped seeing all of him. 

《Are you okay?》 he asked, seeing that you suddenly tensed

He wasn’t too long, but he was definitely thick. You suddenly started to worry. You were a virgin. You were sure it was going to hurt as hell.

《How’s that going to fit?》 you asked, still shocked and worried

《Your body will need to adjust to it first》 he said, softly 

He caressed your cheek and you started relaxing a bit.

《Do you still want to try?》

《Yes》

He nodded and came closer to you. He warned you that he was going to enter you, and you winched in pain when he did. He stopped once he was in, to let your walls adjust to his member. 

《Relax》 he softly said 《If you tense up it’s gonna hurt more》

You tried to relax but the feeling was too unfamiliar and weird to let you do it.

《Try to move》 you told him

He wasn’t sure that it was a good idea, but he still did what you told him and started moving slowly in and out of you. You tried to think of it as something enjoyable, but all you could feel was pain. He stopped again but you told him one more time to move, hoping it would feel better. However, it only got worse, and you were now unconsciously crying out of pain. 

《Hey, hey, it’s okay》 he said, wiping the tears away

He slowly pulled out of you, making sure to not hurt you more, and then he laid next to you.

《Why did you stop?》 you asked, still crying 

《Y/N, I don’t want to keep going when you’re clearly hurting》 

《I’m fine》 you lied

He made you turn to him so you were looking at him clearly.

《We’ll try another time, okay?》 he said 《Tonight probably wasn’t the right time. Let’s not rush it》

《But I wanted to do it》

《I know》

You cried even harder and Jongho started getting more worried.

《I can’t even do this》 you said 《I can’t even have sex like a normal person》

《Don’t say that》 he said, sternly 《It’s completely normal to feel like this the first time. So what if we stopped? We’re going to do it again some day, and it’s going to be better. Tonight just wasn’t the right time. You shouldn’t beat yourself over it》

《I can’t even pleasure you》 you whispered

《I don’t need you to do that》 he replied 《You know I only care about you》

You were too ashamed to keep talking so you just cried silently.

《Let’s try to sleep》 he said

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to him. You hid your face in his chest and let him cuddle you until you managed to calm down.

《I love you》 you heard him say just before you drifted to sleep

When he woke up the next morning, your back was pressed to his chest and your tiny hand was holding to one of his long fingers like your life depended on it. He chuckled at how cute you looked in that moment.

He started pressing light kisses along your shoulder, then going to your neck. You felt ticklish and started to wake up. Once you opened your eyes, you turned around to face Jongho.

《Good morning》 you said

《Waking up next to you is my favorite thing》 he replied

You blushed a little and tried to hide your face in his chest. He smiled and caressed your side. His touch was supposed to be innocent, but you couldn’t help but think about the night before.

《Jongho…》 you shyly called him

《Yes, love?》

《Can we try again?》 

He didn’t need you to specify, to know what you meant.

《I don’t think it’s a good idea》 he replied 《You’re probably still sore from yesterday night》

《I’m fine》 you said 《I want to try again》

Seeing that he was hesitant you felt even more insecure.

《I understand if you don’t want to have sex with me》 you said

《You know that’s not true. If I didn’t want it, I wouldn’t have tried yesterday》 he said 《I just don’t want to hurt you again. I don’t want to rush it》

《I want to do it. I can handle it》

《Are you sure?》

《Yes》 you firmly replied

He sighed and pressed a kiss on your forehead.

《If I see you’re hurting again, I’m going to stop》 he said

You nodded and he leaned down to finally put his lips on yours. While his tongue explored your mouth, his hands wandered on your body. His hand slowly arrived at your lower stomach and slid under he fabric of your panties. He started drawing circles on your nerves and you moaned into the kiss. 

《Jongho, I want you》 you said against his lips

《The condom’s in the drawer》 he replied

You turned around and reached out to open the drawer and take out the condom. His hand left your heat and took the condom that you handed him. He opened it and wore it, while you watched every of his movements. He gently made you lay on your back and started kissing you, as he positioned himself over you. 

《Are you sure?》 he asked

《Yes!》

At that point you were exasperated. You wanted him, period.

He slowly pushed into you, stopping once he was fully in to let you adjust to him. The feeling was still weird, but kind of familiar since you still remembered how it felt from the night before. You took deep breaths and tried to relax, and after a while it didn’t feel so bad anyone.

《Can I move?》 he asked, and you nodded

He carefully started moving. The pain wasn’t as strong as the night before, and it was slowly getting overpowered by the pleasure. You began to moan and Jongho relaxed a little, starting to enjoy it too. You told him to go a little faster and he did as you asked.

He leaned down to kiss you as his hips pushed into you. Soon, you felt a strange feeling raise in your lower stomach, and you moaned into the kiss as your legs started to shake. Jongho cursed at the feeling of you coming on him, and soon after he released himself into the condom. He carefully pulled out of you and took off the condom. 

《How are you feeling?》 he asked, worried

《Good》 you replied, with a blush on your cheeks

He chuckled, knowing what you meant.

《It wasn’t that bad after all》 you said

《It was amazing》 he replied, pecking your lips 《You were amazing》

《You’re saying it just to make me happy》 you said, pouting 《You sure don’t lack experience》

《With whoever was before you, I only had sex》 he said 《With you, I made love, and it was the best thing I ever felt》

His tone was sweet and his eyes were full of love. 

《I love you》 he said

《I love you too》

You caressed his cheek and he kissed the palm of your hand. 

《Should we stay a bit more in bed?》 you asked

He nodded.

《Let’s cuddle》 he said

He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to his chest. You smiled against his skin and he smiled as well, happy that everything went fine. 


	27. Left Out ; Kang Yeosang & Choi San  [ a ; f ; poly au ]

Lately, everything for your two boyfriends has been extra stressful. Actually, not for just them two, but for their whole group. They were about to have a world tour and right before that they wanted to have another comeback, which required them to practice and record like there was no tomorrow. At the beginning both Yeosang and San tried to come home as much as they could, to spend time with you, but as time went by, San started to feel insecure about his skills and decided to stay at the company to practice more. You knew he was overworking himself, but despite your attempts at comforting him, he would never listen to you and decided to keep practicing until he was perfect in his eyes, which you all knew would be impossible because he was always too hard on himself.

You were exhausted because of work too, and because you had to care of both your boyfriends, and the fact that San wasn’t listening to you, made you stress even more. Because of that, Yeosang promised you he would take care of San instead of you, especially during practice, so that you could breathe for while. This resulted in Yeosang coming home later than usual, just to keep an eye on San. You were glad that they were together and that they could take care of each other, but you couldn’t deny that you felt lonely. Yeosang seemed to notice it so, when he could, after practice he always made sure San made it to the dorms and then he left to come to your apartment and spent some time with you.

In the last few days, San seemed to be avoiding you. You always called to make sure he was okay, but recently he never replied to your calls, and the few times Yeosang forced him to answer, he was cold and short. You thought it was the stress at first, but you felt uneasy.

That day was the last day they had to work so hard. They would have had a couple days off after that and then the comeback. Yeosang and San were supposed to come to your apartment to finally eat dinner together like you used to do. Luckily they were going to get off work before you, so you were excited to come home and find them already there. When you opened the door to your apartment and saw the two pairs of shoes at the entrance, you couldn’t hold back your smile. The first one you met was Yeosang, who was walking towards the kitchen. You hugged him and kissed his cheek, then you turned around and went to the living room, where San was watching the tv. You sat on the couch next to him and leaned in to kiss him, but he pushed you away without even looking at you.

《Are you okay?》 you softly asked, worried

《Yeah, sorry, just tired》 he replied, with no emotion whatsoever in his voice

You nodded and sat back right, to give him his space. You weren’t going to move away though, because you wanted him to know that you were there for him if he needed you. He just had to reach out.

After a while you ordered the pizza, and set the table. When the pizzas arrived and you sat down to eat, you noticed that the mood was weird. You tried talking about your day, then you asked them what happened at practice or if anything interesting happened during the time you didn’t manage to see each other. You and Yeosang were having a normal conversation, chuckling from time to time while telling stories, but San kept picking at his pizza without eating properly and without ever joining the conversation, even when the questions were directed at him.

You noticed that Yeosang and a piece of pizza stuck at the corner of his lips, and since you knew how messy of an eater he was, you reached out to clean it for him. As you did it, you heard a loud sound from the other side of the table, and you both looked at San with wide eyes.

《Are you two done?》 he asked, annoyed

《What’s the problem?》 you asked, confused, remembering how he also acted when you wanted to greet him earlier

《You! You are the problem!》 he snapped

You were taken back.

《What did I do?》 you asked, softly

《Did you forget that you have two boyfriends?》 he asked 《It seems like you only see Yeosang!》

《That’s not true》 Yeosang replied

《Of course you would say that, you’re the one getting all the attention!》

《You’re stressed, you don’t know what you’re saying》 you told San, but he scoffed

He got up from his seat, glaring at you.

《You don’t ask me how I’m doing anymore, you don’t come to the company to see me, you don’t even try to ask me to come home anymore》 he accused you 《And you think I didn’t notice how Yeosang’s coming here all the time and how you two keep spending time without me? You stopped caring about me when we started preparing for this comeback but you’re too coward to say it to my face》

You stood up and walked to him, trying to take his hand in yours.

《Don’t touch me》 he said, pushing your hand away

《San, please listen to me》 you begged 《It’s not what you think, I still love you》

《Do you really?》 he asked scoffing 《You sure have a shitty way of showing it》

He walked towards the door and you ran after him, begging him to listen to you, but he walked out slamming the door in your face.

《I’ll try to talk to him》 Yeosang said

He kissed your forehead and took his jacket, walking out to try and catch San before he ran away. You sighed, letting the tears fall from your eyes. All you wanted to do was care for your boyfriend without suffocating him, and it ended up with him thinking you wanted to have nothing to do with him anymore. You sat on the couch, crying in your hands. Time passed and you ended up falling asleep there.

In the meantime, San and Yeosang were in the dorms. Yeosang was following San around the place trying to explain the situation, while the others looked at the from afar, confused.

《It’s seriously not what it seems》 he said for the millionth time 《San please stop for a second!》

He grabbed his arm and San finally stopped, glaring at Yeosang.

《You kept staying at the company to practice and she was always worried about you, but because of her work that was stressing her out, worrying about us, about you, was getting at her》 he explained 《I promised her I would keep an eye on you so she could relax for a bit》

《She stopped reaching out at all》 San replied

《She didn’t!》 Yeosang snapped, upset 《She kept calling you and sending you texts but you always ignored her!》

《Every day you dropped me off at the dorm and then you sneaked out to go to her》 he accused him 《Never once you told me you were going, or asked me if I wanted to come along. She’s my girlfriend too but you act like you’re the only two in the relationship!》

《I was going to stay at the dorms with all of you but she needed comfort as well》 Yeosang said 《She is stressed and tired from work and I wanted to help her. And by the way, you could have gone to see her too, you know. As you said, you’re in this relationship as well, you don’t need a fucking invitation to drop by her house. Every time I walked in her apartment I could see she was disappointed because I was always alone. She always hoped you would come too, but you never did. Don’t drop all the blame on her, or me, when you shut everyone out in the first place》

Yeosang didn’t mean to get upset, but San’s behavior was really annoying him. Before San could reply, he walked away to cool off.

In the following days San kept ignoring you. You tried to contact him and even went to the dorms to talk to him, but he blocked your number and locked himself in his room so he wouldn’t have to see you. Yeosang kept coming by your apartment to make you feel better, but the situation was making you miserable and after a while you asked Yeosang to stop coming. You felt weak and sad, and you just wanted to stay home and cry, without Yeosang having to see you in that condition. He tried to talk to San a couple more times, this time trying to be calmer, but he always refused to listen to him so in the end Yeosang gave up.

It had been a week since the argument and that day in the dorms there was only half of the group, since some of them had other schedules. San was locked in his room, and Yeosang was in Seonghwa’s room, talking about the situation.

Since they knew San had no intention on going out of his room, they decided it was safe for them to call you on the phone. Yeosang already told you that he wanted to ask Seonghwa for advice, so you didn’t take long to answer the phone, already knowing what it was about. You were greeting Seonghwa, when San came out of his room to get something to drink. He heard your voice and walked closer to the older’s room, to eavesdrop.

《How is San?》 you asked

Everyone could tell from your voice that you had cried.

《He’s still locked in his room》 Yeosang said

《Have you tried to call him today?》 Seonghwa asked

《I did, but he still has my number blocked》 you replied

《What about you? How are you?》 Seonghwa asked

《I’m fine》 you replied

《You don’t sound fine》 Yeosang replied 《I really think I should come to your apartment》

《Yeosang don’t》 you begged 《I just want to be alone》

《Be alone and cry all day?》 he said, upset

《Yeosang, let her be》 Seonghwa said, understanding how you felt

《I just want to comfort her but she’s shutting everyone out just like San did》 he said 《What’s gonna happen to this relationship if everyone acts like this?》

《I already feel like shit on my own Yeosang, I don’t need you to remind me that I’m doing yet another mistake》 you snapped. Your voice broke and Yeosang softened again.

《I’m sorry》 he said, calmly 《You did nothing wrong》

《We need to find a way to fix this》 Seonghwa 《All three of you are hurting and I don’t think any of you can take it much longer》

《I don’t know what to do Seonghwa》 you said 《I love San and Yeosang more than anything in the world but if San doesn’t feel loved than I clearly did something wrong. I though I was being supportive. I though he knew I was there for him always. I apparently I can’t do anything right. I’m a terrible girlfriend and I broke our relationship》

San stood there next to the door, hearing you cry, and he felt himself tear up as well. He didn’t want to listen to more of it. He quickly took his jacket and left the house. You had just gotten off the phone with Yeosang and Seonghwa when you heard a knock on the door. You got up and went to open the door. Once you opened it, you found San in front of you. The sigh was so unexpected that you took a few steps back out of shock.

《Can I come in?》 he asked

You couldn’t find the words, so you just nodded and let him in.

《I was jealous》 he said 《You were trying to give me space to not over stress me, but I was struggling with myself and I felt it as if you were trying to push me away. I wanted your comfort but I was too proud to ask it, especially when I noticed that you were acting differently with Yeosang. I felt left out and as a result I pushed everyone away, even the one person I wanted more than anyone》

He was looking everywhere but you, too embarrassed to look you in the eyes.

《I’m sorry for how I acted and for holding a grudge for so long》 he said 《It’s not your fault, you’re not a bad girlfriend. I had self doubts and I took it out on you and on our relationship, and I’m so sorry about that. Please forgive me》

You couldn’t help starting to cry again.

《No please don’t cry》 he begged, panicking 《I already made you cry enough》

《I love you San, so much》 you sobbed

Before he could reply you wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tight. He hugged you back, hiding his face in the crook of your neck.

《I’m sorry》 he said again

《It’s okay》 you replied 《Stop apologizing. I’m just happy I can hug you again》

He hugged you even tighter, blaming himself or being so stubborn.

《Will you take me back?》 he asked

《You never went away San》 you replied 《You may have shut us out, but you’ve always been with us, in our hearts》

《I don’t deserve you》 he mumbled

《Don’t say that》 you scolded him

He stepped back to look at you.

《Can we call Yeosang and ask him to come here?》 he asked, shy 《I want to cuddle with both of you. I missed you》

《Of course we can》 you replied 《But expect some scolding from him. You made him pretty mad》

《Yeah, I deserve it》

You tiptoed and pecked his lips, then you went to pick your phone to call Yeosang, as San followed you like a lost puppy.


	28. Potion Partners ; Choi San [ a ; f ; harry potter au ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slytherin!san + ravenclaw!halfblood!reader
> 
> ( It probably has lots of inaccurancies and I don’t know the words to some of the things involved but I did my best. Hope it’s nice anyway )

You were the reserved and quiet type. You were good at school and most of your classmates hated you because you always knew the answer to the teacher’s questions, but their hatred only made you feel good. You were a half blood, and the fact that you could keep up with, if not surpass, the pureblood’s magic abilities always made you proud.

You didn’t talk to a lot of people, especially to the girls in your house, whose priority was always to make you feel inferior. You only had one friends from your own house, Seonghwa, who thought of you as his little sister since the first time he saw you. He wasn’t the type to show his affection but he always made sure that you were okay and that you were taking care of yourself, which you had always been grateful for.

There was something, thought, that you didn’t understand about Seonghwa. You couldn’t understand how most of his friends were from the other houses, since it was something that rarely happened. You didn’t know his friends well, but you met them a couple of times. They all looked nice and funny, even if they were a bit too loud and hyper sometimes.There was just one of them that always looked like he could kill someone. His name was Choi San, and he was the heartthrob of the school. You never talked to him personally, but every time you saw him looking at you, he looked somehow disgusted. You couldn’t understand why.

One day, during the potion lesson, the teacher decided to pair up people from different houses, to change things up a bit. You groaned, glancing up at Seonghwa who was sitting next to you.

《Don’t worry, you’ll be fine》 he replied to you 《You’re the best of the class after all》

The teacher called out the names of the couples, and you were more than surprised when you heard you name with San’s. Seonghwa chuckled next to you and you glared at him, but he just ignored your glare to get up and leave his seat to San. He looked at you from head to toe, then sat next to you, trying to keep his distance. The teacher told you the page and everyone opened the books to study the recipe. Without saying anything, you got up and started collecting ingredients, earning a frown from San.

《What the hell are you doing?》 he asked

《I’m preparing the ingredients》 you replied

《You already understood the recipe?》 he asked, scoffing

《Yes》

His eyes became colder.

《Let’s see what you can do then, half blood》 he said

He moved away so you had complete access to the table and everything that was on it. You started putting the ingredients in the pot, slowly mixing it and letting it boil. You were trying to put just a couple of drops of a specific liquid, but San purposely pushed your arm, making you drop it all into the pot. The potion exploded, making the liquid end all on your clothes.

《Are you okay?》 the teacher asked, worried 《Go get changed before the liquid dries》

You glared at San and walked out of the classroom, furious. You weren’t humiliated, and you weren’t even angry at his games. You were angry that you failed at making the potion and that the teacher probably thought you made a mistake, when in reality it was San’s fault. You really didn’t want people to think you weren’t good enough to be a witch.

The next day the potion teacher decided that you were going to keep the same pairs for the rest of the semester, which mean you were stuck to work with San for months now. For the following weeks, during the potion lessons he either didn’t talk and didn’t do anything to help you out, as if he wasn’t even in class, or he tried his best to make you mess up. You never talked back to him when he did, you were just angry and it always made him chuckle. You couldn’t understand how he found it funny. How could he mess around like that? He was messing up his grades, and if he kept this behavior on, he was going to mess up yours too.

《Why are you so stiff?》 he asked you once 《Loosen up a bit. It’s not the end of the world》

《It is to me!》 you replied

《Why? Do you have a complex?》 he asked

You did have a complex actually, due to being a half blood. You needed to be better than anyone else to show that you deserved to be there. But you couldn’t say that to San, because he would have made fun of you.

《Why do you always look pissed, half blood?》 he was talking with a serious tone, but you could still hear the testing tone behind it

《If people stopped calling me that, I wouldn’t be so pissed all the time》 you snapped 《I have a name, by the way》

《I know, but what’s the fun in calling you by your name?》

You sighed in defeat, holding your frustration back. You needed to stop listening to him, otherwise you’d probably end up cursing him.

One day you were walking through the hallways when you heard San’s voice. Since there was no one around, you instinctively looked for the owner of the voice. You arrived at the garden and noticed San with a group of boys that you only saw a couple of times around school. You hid behind the wall to eavesdrop.

《You have a big mouth, Choi》 one of the boys said 《It’s gonna be your ruin one day, you know that?》

《Your girlfriend liked my mouth too》 he replied, cockily

You saw the boy jump forward to beat San, but one of his friends stopped him.

《You little shit》 he said

《What?》 San said, tilting his head

《Let me go, I’ll kill him》 the boy yelled at his friends

You noticed that his two friends were looking at each other and they looked like they were thinking of letting him go so he could beat up San. You panicked for a second and did the only thing you could think of.

《Professor Lee!》 you yelled, pretending to call a teacher who wasn’t there 《I was looking for you, Professor》

The three boys suddenly stopped and looked around to see if said teacher had seen them. They stepped back and glared at San.

《It’s not the end!》 the boys said to him

The three ran away, leaving San in the middle of the garden, who oddly just looked bored. He walked out of the garden to come into the school and you ran away before he could see you. He looked around, confused by not seeing the teacher, nor the owner of the voice who called him. He shrugged and walked away.

You spent the rest of day asking yourself why you did what you did. Why did you help San? You recalled feeling scared when you saw the boy jumping on him, but you brushed the feeling off.

That night you were out for a walk outside just before curfew to clean your mind. It was already dark, and everyone was inside the school, some still in the canteen, some already in their dorms.

You noticed someone else walking outside and you realized right away that it was San. You didn’t have the time to ask yourself why he was outside as well, when you noticed the same three boys from that morning quietly following him. You eyes widened and you ran after them. You saw one of them take his wand out and pointing it at San. Before he could do something, you used your wand to disarm him. They all turned around and only in that moment you realized how danger what you did was. You panicked for a second, but it was enough for one of the other boys to use a spell that threw you in the air. You hit the wall and fell on the ground with a thud. You tried opening your eyes, but as soon as you did everything around you starting spinning around and became blurry, until everything went black and you passed out.

When you opened your eyes again you recognized the ceiling of the infirmary. You looked around and saw Seonghwa sitting beside your bed.

《Seonghwa》 you called him

He flinched at the sound of your voice and turned to look at you.

《Thank god you’re awake》 he said, worried

《What happened?》 you asked, but then you remembered something 《Wait, where’s San? Is he okay?》

《He’s okay》 he replied, nodding

《Where is he?》 you asked

《I don’t know》

You were disappointed, but happy at the same time. If he wasn’t in one of the beds in the infirmary it meant he really wasn’t hurt.

《We told Professor Lee about the boys and he’s dealing with them》 Seonghwa said 《They’ll be punished》

《Thank you》

Later that day you looked for San everywhere but you couldn’t find him. During dinner you noticed him with the corner of your eye and you managed to only see him for a second before he walked out of the canteen. The bruises on his face didn’t go unnoticed though.

He didn’t come to the lessons you had together for a couple of days and it seemed like he was avoiding you. You asked about him to Seonghwa and even to his other friends, but no one was able to help you. On the fifth day of him avoiding you, you finally noticed him walking in one of the crowded corridors. He was quite distant and you knew you had to run fast to get to him, so you did something else, hoping he wouldn’t ran away.

《Choi San!》 you yelled

Everyone in the corridor stopped and looked at you like you were crazy. Luckily, San turned to you as well. When he noticed it was you who was calling him, his eyes widened. He realized everyone was looking at the both of you. He quickly walked to you and once he was in front of you, he grabbed your wrist and dragged you away and only let go of you until you were in a deserted corridor.

《What the hell was that?》 he asked, nervous

《You’ve been avoiding me》 you said 《It was the only way to get your attention》

《I wasn’t avoiding you》 he said, but you could see how nervous he was and how he wasn’t looking at you

《What happened?》 you asked, confused 《Did something happened that night that I’m not aware of?》

《About that night…》 he started, suddenly focused on you 《Why did you get involved?》

You were taken back.

《I… I don’t know》 you lied

《Seonghwa told me something, but I find it hard to believe》

《What did he say?》 you asked, curious. You didn’t tell Seonghwa anything, especially about the reason why you were attacked, so you couldn’t understand how he could have said something to San.

《He said you saw that they were after me and you tried to attack them before they attacked me》

You froze, shocked.

《How…》

《Seonghwa said he was looking outside one of the windows and saw the whole scene》 San explained 《Is it true? Were you trying to protect me?》

《Y-yes》 you stuttered

Before you could register what was going on, his lips were on yours. At first you froze, but then you reacted and kissed him back. When he broke the kiss and stepped back, you felt like your whole face was on fire.

《What was that for?》 you asked confused

《It was my way of thanking you for saving me twice》 he said

《Twice?》

《I know it was you who called the teacher when they wanted to beat me up》 he said, raising an eyebrow 《I know your voice》

You blushed harder than before, if that was even possible.

《What happened after I passed out?》 you asked, changing the subject 《I noticed your face was full of bruises. Did they attack you too?》

《No, the bruises were from the following day》 he replied, quietly

You looked at him tilting your head, confused.

《I went back to them to beat them up》 he mumbled 《… for hurting you》

《You did what?》 you almost yelled

《I almost had a heart attack when I saw on the floor that night》 he confessed 《I had to teach them a lesson》

《Why?》

《I have feelings for you》 he confessed 《I’ve always found you cute, since the teacher paired us to work together, but I only realized my feeling after seeing you hurt》

《Why did you avoid me in the past days, then?》

《I don’t know》 he said 《I think I was scared. I didn’t know how to approach you》

《I thought you were annoying at first, but I don’t why that day I felt the need to protect you》 you confessed, to clarify the situation 《I don’t know what I feel》

《If you want to understand your feeling better, you could go on a date with me》 he proposed, then his tone saddened 《But if you want to back to how it was before all of this happened, I guess that could be fine as well》

《I’d love to go on a date with you》 you said without even realizing it 《But if you start being annoying again I’ll finally curse you》

He chuckled and you couldn’t help but smile as well. He reached his hand out waiting for you to take it.

《Let’s go now, then》 he said

Curious to know what he had in mind, you took his hand and followed him, still trying to process what just happened.


End file.
